Never Forgotten
by Emilia Rachana Copper
Summary: Jenna Tark never considered herself a genius, but she was. She never knew who her family was, but when she finds out how will she handle it?
1. Jenna

Jenna Tark glared at the apartment key. She had already jammed it into the lock multiple times, but still nothing. She thought for a second. Squaring herself up so she wouldn't lose her balance and hit her door; hard.

"Fuuu-" She started when her old nosey neighbor, Mrs. Clementine poked her head out of her apartment.

"-Dge." Jenna finished blankly grabbing her throbbing hand.

Mrs. Clementine squinted her eyes at the teenager and walked back into her apartment.

Jenna gave a frustrated look at the door. She took a deep breath and wiggled her key into the lock. Jenna closed her eyes and turned the key. She gave a shout of joy as the door creaked open. She held the door open with her foot as she turned and grabbed her bag. Walking into the apartment she collapsed onto her old couch. The sixteen year old shut her eyes and took in the silence. She had only been living in this apartment for six months. Six months since the orphanage kicked her out. She had enough money from her part time job and scamming her school and bunk mates in poker. Jenna forced herself up from the couch, pulled her thick black hair up, and skimmed her fridge for decent food. When she didn't see anything appetizing she slammed the door and stalked over to her bag. She pulled out her overly large class books. She was a freshman taking senior classes. She could be taking college classes but she didn't have enough money for that.

Jenna hurriedly finished her physics and chemistry homework at the same time. It was assigned earlier in the day and due in two weeks. Finishing her homework, no matter the load, in less than ten to twenty minutes was common. Jenna dug around in a box by the couch filled with electronics she had made. She smiled when her hands wrapped carefully around the mechanical object. Jenna pulled out the tiny mechanical doll. The doll was about the size of a Barbie, but it was more delicate. Its framework was made of a very fragile metal. The doll didn't have a purpose other than satisfy Jenna's want for a doll since she was a little girl. She worked on the tiny doll until eight-thirty when she needed to get ready for her shift.

She walked back to her room and into her closet. She dug into it and pulled out the waitress dress that the bar she worked at required. Yes, a bar. The only reason she was working there was because she was tricked. When she first moved into her house, she went job hunting and one of the jobs was a waitress. When she went into the interview, she expected some run-down restaurant, and it was, but the manager of the bar tricked her. He hired her then the next night she found out that it was specifically a strip bar. She slipped into the short black dress and dug out a pair of gold heels.

Jenna aimlessly wandered around her house until she found her phone. She picked it up and threw it into her bag. She grabbed her house keys and left, walking the few blocks to Gabe's bar. She quickly waved to the bouncer who allowed her in. She quickly weaved through the crowds to the kitchen.

"Jenna table five needs their order taken!" Jenna's friend Megan called from the back.

"On it!" Jenna called grabbing a note sheet and pencil.

She hurried out into the crowd and found table five. The music in the background was blaring at top notch as the customer gaped at the girls on the stage. Jenna disgustedly cleared her throat and the man snapped his attention to her.

"What can I get for you tonight sir?" Jenna forced a smile.

"I'll have the gin and tonic," the man responded flashing her a thousand watt smile.

Jenna rolled her eyes as she turned away. He was a recognized customer at Gabe's. He was there almost every night and the staff called him either scotch boy or GT man, because he always ordered gin and tonic or scotch. She quickly took the order to the station and waited for the drink to be ready.

"Table five!" Megan called as she slid the tiny tray with the drink in it out to Jenna.

"Who d'ya get?" Megan asked taking a stopping moment.

"GT man," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Remember you're too young!" Megan called as Jenna turned away.

Jenna let out a roll of laughter. The owner of the bar pretty much sold all of the staff that was over eighteen to anyone with enough money. She walked up to GT man's table and gave him the drink.

"Here you go sir," Jenna smiled and turned to walk away, but not before she caught a glimpse of blue light peeking out from under his shirt.

GT man must have caught her staring because he fixed his shirt and gave her a slight glare.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He scoffed.

Jenna quickly apologized and went to busing tables.

The night moved quickly at points, but slowed down as closing time inched closer. As the clock struck midnight and the older girls, well those who weren't taken elsewhere for the night, forced the stray barflies out, Jenna walked up onto the stage. She looked at the long silver poles and looked around the bar, there was no one around. Jenna grasped the pole and spun around it. Gaining enough momentum, she swung herself up with her knee crooked and spun around. She was stopped from her entertainment by a man clearing his throat. Jenna dropped to the ground and looked at her audience: GT man.

"We are closed sir-" Jenna started.

"One hell of a dancer there," GT man said interrupting her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Uhm,"

"How would you feel coming to work for me?"

"Uhm, you would have to talk to my boss sir, you know, contracts and everything." Jenna joked nervously backing up.

"Is there a problem here?" A deep voice said from behind Jenna.

Gabe Linden, the owner of the bar, grabbed Jenna roughly by the arm and pushed her behind him. Jenna winced from the movement. If GT man noticed, he didn't show it.

"I saw her tonight and I wanted her to come work for me." GT man said bluntly.

"Sorry, but this one's not for hire," Gabe sneered.

GT man put his hands up in defense and stepped back from the stage.

"Alright but if you change your mind-"

"Leave, we're closed."

GT man nodded and left.

"Why were you up here?" Gabe shouted at Jenna.

"Sir, I-I" Jenna stuttered.

"Whatever, get out of here." Gabe shouted and stormed off.

Jenna bit her bottom lip trying not to cry. If she wasn't so scared of Gabe, she may have left with GT man. She went to the employee's room and grabbed her bag. She quickly left out onto the streets of Manhattan at midnight. Everyone thought that the streets in New York at night were dangerous, they were, but Jenna found it oddly soothing. She looked into the dark night and walked down the familiar walkway. The sound of sirens rang in the background; most likely a robbery or mugging. Jenna looked to the sky as something burned across it. She gave a weird look to the flying object and laughed. Jenna kept walking and passed by a darkened ally. Jenna didn't notice as a man in ragged clothing stepped out with a knife. The man grabbed Jenna and shoved her against the brick wall of a building. She gasped in pain.

"Give me your money!" The man shouted.

"I don't have any!" Jenna screamed terrified.

The man brought the blade closer to Jenna's throat. She could feel the tears spilling over her eyes when there was a sound of metal hitting concrete. Jenna looked over her mugger's shoulder to see a giant metal man with a stern face.

"Hey, leave her alone." The metal man called.

"Back of you tin toy!" The mugger called.

"You did not just call me a tin toy man," The metal man said tilting his head to the side.

"What are you going to do about it tin toy?" The mugger threatened while still pressing Jenna against the wall.

"Okay, you can shut up now," The metal man said grabbing the mugger by the collar and lifted flew up to a sign hanger on the building and hooked the mugger by his belt loops to it.

The metal man flew down and stopped in front of Jenna.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded and looked intently at the man.

"Do you need an escort back home?"

She shook her head no and kept watching the metal man.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"Oh, sorry, thank you," Jenna said and blushed.

"You're welcome," he said and flew off.

Jenna stared after him and stood there. She lightly touched her collar bone where the mugger held her. She took in a sharp breath and cautiously started walking. After a minute there was the sound of a rocket and Jenna was swooped up into the air. She let out a piercing scream and stared down at the receding ground.

"Relax! I just wanted to make sure you were safe." She heard the metal man say.

"So you scare the crap out of me?!" Jenna screamed trying to see through her dark hair.

"Sorry," the man said not really sounding sincere.

"I live right down there, but you might want to drop me off earlier, unless you can stand an old lady attacking you with a handbag."

"I'll be fine,"

The metal man landed on the street and set Jenna down. Before she left she turned and gave him a quizzical look.

"Who are you?"

"Iron Man,"

Jenna smiled and watched as he flew away.

"Question is who _is_ Iron Man?" She asked absently and turned back to her home.

**AN-**

**YAY! New story! I know I need to update my other stories, and I will, when I don't have writers black on them. I want to see what you guys think will happen! And what you think about this new story! Review!**


	2. YOU KIDNAPPED ME?

[5]

Jenna opened her door with surprising ease and walked in. After changing into sweatpants and a comfortable tee, she laid on the couch and instantly fell asleep. The next morning she woke up to a voice.

"You scream in your sleep." A deep voice said to her.

"Shut up," Jenna mumbled.

Jenna stopped, her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly.

"How the hell did you get in my house?" Jenna asked wide eyed to the dark skinned man with an eye patch.

"I have my ways,"

"Why were you watching me sleep?"

"I have a proposition for you,"

"What?" Jenna asked slowly digging under the couch cushions for her screwdriver.

"I'm from a top secret government agency called Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"If it's top secret why'd you tell me? Oh and great name," She said sarcastically.

"We want you to join what we call the Avengers Initiative."

"Hm, sounds like a super secret boy band, what couldn't find a male lead singer?"

"Interesting,"

Jenna tilted her head in interest.

"Why do you want _me_?"

"You have a certain something that SHIELD wants,"

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me already!"

"Your intelligence, SHIELD always needs brains."

"Yeah, like some sixteen year old working for a government agency. That's totally a plausible story."

"Alright fine, to make my story more _plausible_ last night you were attacked by a mugger and then rescued by a large metal man called Iron Man."

"What so I'm being stalked." Jenna said evenly, careful that she wasn't giving away her fear.

"Fine, you leave me no choice," The man sighed.

Jenna's eyes went wide as she felt a shock of pain at the back of her neck. She watched as the world went dark and she collapsed onto her couch unconscious.

Jenna coughed harshly as she woke up with a sharp taste of metal in her mouth. She looked around the polished white room in confusion.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Miss, you are on the SHIELD hellicarrier base." A light voice called from the other side of the room.

Jenna let her eyes adjust to the bright light and she saw a small blonde girl dressed in white. She couldn't be much older than Jenna, about early twenties.

"How'd I get here?" Jenna asked dazed and looking around.

She noticed the colorful dart sitting perfectly on a spotless silver tray. Jenna picked it up, carefully avoiding the tip. She heard the door open and she looked at the person entering.

"You tranquilized me?" Jenna shouted at the man with an eye patch.

"It was necessary," he shrugged.

"It was necessary to kidnap me!" She shouted again storming over to him.

She was significantly shorter than him, but that didn't matter to her.

"I asked nicely," he looked down at her.

"And I refused, that gives you no right to tranquilize me and kidnap me!" She yelled and threw the dart at the ground shattering it.

"Whatever, before you blow your top, I have some people I'd like you to meet."

"Yeah your secret boy band," she scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Jenna rolled her eyes as she followed the man out of the room. As she walked out she smiled at the timid nurse.

"Who are you anyways?" Jenna asked harshly.

"You will call me Director Fury."

They walked down a long corridor into a large control room. Jenna's eyes widened as she saw the familiar face of GT man sitting at a large table.

"I believe you two have already met." Director Fury said noticing Jenna staring at the man.

"Not formally no," Jenna said nervously.

"Jenna, this is Tony Stark,"

Tony stood up and smiled at her.

"Ah, our paths cross once more." He said and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you again," she said calmly.

"Likewise,"

"You know for once, you might not be so _edgy_ if you didn't drink so much scotch, or gin and tonic." She said smiling.

"You still never took a picture." He commented sharply.

"Didn't have a camera,"

"Hey Tony, she kind of looks like you," a man with blue-grey eyes said walking into the room.

Tony tilted his head slightly in curiosity. Jenna noticed that although his face showed interest, his eyes said that he really didn't care about her.

"The hair maybe," Tony said blankly.

Jenna quickly looked to Fury; his face showed a tiny trace of knowing.

"Alright, since no one will do it, I'll do it myself." The man with blue grey eyes announced and stood p walking over to Jenna.

"Names Barton, Clint Barton." He said and gave her a cocky smile.

"For a second I thought you might have been a Bond. Shaken not stirred?" She asked raising a nervy eyebrow in return.

Clint smiled broadly then looked at Fury and Tony.

"Can we keep her?" Clint begged.

"It's all on her; you should be asking Jenna if she wants to stay." Fury said strongly.

Clint looked at Jenna with wide eyes and Tony just had a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Alright fine, I'll stay." Jenna said and smiled to Clint.

She turned and glared at Fury who was noticeably smirking.

"I assume you two are part of Director Fury's secret boy band?" Jenna asked smiling evilly at Fury's glare.

She noticed that Tony gave a similar smile to hers.

"Actually yes, but we are not the only ones, Fury if you allow us, I want to show you the rest of us." Tony said formally.

Fury nodded and turned away to talk to a few agents. Tony quickly hustled Jenna out and made sure the agents didn't see them.

"Okay who are you really," Tony asked his fakeness dropping.

"My name is Jenna Tark; I mean that's all I have to tell. Nothing to really say," She shrugged.

Tony raised an eyebrow then smiled brightly.

"Alright, come with us," He said and gestured for her to follow.

She followed the man to a large lab overlooking a section of the hellicarrier. Jenna noticed there was a man with dark brown hair, turning gray, who was wearing glasses leaning over a piece of complicated technology. Jenna looked curiously at the technology, but stayed where she was.

"Hello?" Tony called waving his hand in front of her.

"Oh, what," she asked while still looking at the tech.

"That over there is Dr. Bruce Banner." Tony said.

"Hi," Jenna said absently.

"Hi to yourself, do you want to take a look?" Bruce said gesturing to the piece of tech.

"May I?" She asked looking at him.

He chuckled slightly and nodded. The guys had barely blinked before Jenna was glued to the thin glass tablet.

"Are you sure you two aren't related? I mean come on Tony she has the same interest in tech you do." Clint said.

"He's right Tony; do you want to do a blood test?" Bruce offered.

"Guys we only met twice. Once when she got me a drink and two when I was Iron Man," He said quietly.

"Then you shouldn't be worried if Bruce does a blood test." Clint said.

"Fine, why not; hey Jenna, come here for a second."

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Blood test," Tony said bluntly and leaned against a counter and holding out his arm for Bruce.

Jenna looked away as Bruce inserted the needle into Tony's arm.

"Uhm, I'll pass." She said the color draining from her face.

Clint exchanged a look with Bruce.

"Mandatory," Bruce said.

Jenna glared at the man looking for any indications he was lying. If he was he gave nothing away.

"Fine, but please make it quick." Jenna said walking over and biting her lip.

"I promise." Bruce said and smiled.

She held out her arm and squeezed her eyes shut.

"If you could just tell me when you're about to start that'll be-"

"Done," Bruce said placing a SpongeBob band aid on her arm.

"Wow that _was_ fast." Jenna commented.

"Yeah, but the test results won't be; we will get our information in a week."

"You have super advanced technology, but you won't get medical results in a week?" Jenna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ask Fury," Bruce said and glanced at Clint.

"Hey you still need to meet the rest of the team," Tony said poking at his Scooby-Doo band aid.

"There are more of you; are they going to put needles in me too?"

"No, just me," Bruce smiled.

Tony got up and whispered something to Bruce who nodded in return.

"Let's introduce you to the man on ice himself!" Tony announced throwing his arms out wide almost knocking Bruce over.

Jenna gave him a weird look and followed Tony out.


	3. Lunch

**AN-**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I lost my flashdrive where all my stories are, and I JUST found it this morning. But here it is!**

"Tony we've been walking for hours, when are we getting there?" Jenna whined.

"We've only been walking for a couple minutes, stop complaining." Tony said sharply.

Jenna pouted, but kept walking.

They finally arrived outside of a metal door. Tony, without knocking, flung the door open revealing a large old fashioned gym.

"Hey Capsicle you have a visitor!" Tony yelled looking around.

Jenna looked over Tony's soldier into the old room. There was a loud bang and a string of swears.

"Damn it Tony!" A large blonde male called walking forward.

Jenna raised an eyebrow at the shirtless man.

"This is Jenna, she's new." Tony said gesturing to Jenna and ignoring Steve.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Steve smiled and held his out for her to shake.

She took it and smiled back.

"So why did you join SHIELD? If you don't mind my asking, you just look so young." Steve asked politely.

"Actually I didn't really have a choice." Jenna admitted blushing and scratched the back of her neck.

"Don't feel bad the only two people who willingly joined the team were Clint and Natasha."

"Natasha?"

"Oh, you'll meet her later."

"So you didn't choose to come?"

"Actually I was frozen in ice for seventy years and well SHIELD kind of picked me up."

"Sounds exciting, you should tell me about it sometime," Jenna said actually interested.

"Alright, she has two more to meet then you can tell your depressing life story, bye." Tony said pushing Jenna away.

"It was nice to meet you!" Steve called.

"Likewise!" Jenna shouted.

"On to Hammer Time!" Tony shouted pointing his finger to the sky in a triumphant manner.

Jenna laughed at the man's weirdness, but followed anyways.

They walked into a conference room where another large blonde man stood.

"Is he on steroids?" Jenna quietly asked Clint who burst into laughter.

The large man turned around in confusion to see Clint and a strange girl trying not to laugh.

"Man of Iron, who is the female?" The man asked.

"Thor, this is Jenna, she has joined SHIELD."

Thor took her hand and kissed it giving her an over confident smile. She quickly took her hand away and blushed. Clint elbowed her in the ribs and she shot a glare at him.

"Sup," Jenna said casually.

"'Sup,' what does that mean?" Thor asked clearly confused.

Jenna looked at Tony raising an eyebrow which asked 'is he for real?' Tony nodded and smiled when Thor looked at him.

"Sorry, I mean how are you?" Jenna quickly covered.

"I am doing well, thank you."

"I notice you have an accent, where are you from?"

"I am from Asgard,"

"Right, Asgard," Jenna said trying to figure out where she had heard of that before.

"Hey goldilocks, any news on your brother?" Tony asked.

"I'm afraid not, there hasn't been any indication of where he is."

"Who's your brother?" Jenna asked.

"Loki, the god of mischief on Asgard," Thor said looking to her.

Jenna nodded as the pieces fit together. Asgard, Thor, Loki, all from Norse Mythology. She had to still be tranquilized.

"Well, let us know if you get anything Thor," Tony said gently.

Thor nodded and turned to look at a large TV screen with a globe on it. Tony rushed her out of the room and quietly closed the door.

"They are real; trust me you are defiantly not sleeping." Tony said glancing at her.

Jenna stopped dead in her tracks.

"How did you know?" Jenna asked tartly.

"I thought the same thing." He said.

Jenna nodded as Tony looked at his watch.

"Hey perfect! It's lunch time, you can meet Nat!" Tony exclaimed and grabbed her wrist practically dragging her to the cafeteria.

When they got there, Jenna's eyes widened as she took in all of the SHIELD agents.

"There's so many," she said mindlessly.

"Yeah, Fury has a lot of people. Hey you ever had schwarma?" Tony asked getting in line and grabbing a tray.

Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"No, I can't say I have." Jenna said frowning slightly.

Clint and Tony both stopped and turned to look at her.

"You have no choice now, you have to get some." Tony said placing a huge sandwich looking thing on Jenna's tray.

After walking through the line, the team members congregated to a back table lovingly dubbed as the 'Avengers table.' Soon they were joined by the rest of the team including a tall curvy redhead who wouldn't stop glaring at Jenna.

"Hey Tasha, this is Jenna, she's new!" Tony said.

"Hi," Jenna said uneasily and turned a fiery red.

Natasha kept staring at Jenna not saying a word. In the awkward silence a beep went off from Bruce's phone. He scientist looked at it then whispered something to Natasha. He showed her his phone, if it was an emergency her face gave nothing away.

"Fury wants us for something, excuse us." Bruce said smiling at Jenna.

Bruce and Natasha stood up and walked off leaving the rest of the team.

"Well that was awkward," Jenna laughed nervously.

Bruce looked at the computer screen in disbelief.

"That can't be possible! She's too young!" Bruce said frustrated.

"Doctor, calm down, did you try it twice?" Natasha said.

"Yes I did, maybe Fury will know. Unless of course he told his right hand man anything," he said looking at the SHIELD agent meaningfully.

"Nothing, truthfully this is news to me. Are you going to tell them?"

"No, not yet; I told Jenna that the data would come in a week, we have until then."

"But what about Stark, he knows this tech inside and out."

"I can do my best to hide it from him but if he stumbles across it then well, I don't want to be in the room." Bruce announced nervously running a hand through his hair.

**AN-**

**Ooh! What do think Bruce found? Does Fury know about it? Will there be more shenanigans? What do you guys think? Review!**


	4. WE'RE GOING ON A MISSION! YAY!

**AN-**

**Sorry it's been a long update, but there has been a lot going on with school and home and bleh. I try to write as much as I can, but ya' know when teachers refuse to communicate and then they all pile it on you so you have like a fajilion assignments due on the same day! And then I've been so tired that I just crash when I don't have homework. Then writers block, and good ol' procrastination! -Sigh- Anywho enough of my excuses. I present Chapter four!**

"And then I woke up in modern Times Square," Steve finished telling his story to a wide eyed Jenna.

"Wow that must've been just nerve-wreaking. I'm sorry." Jenna said staring at the super soldier.

Steve gave her a tiny smile.

"Jenna, take a bite!" Tony said snapping her back into reality.

Since Bruce and Natasha left and Steve started telling his story, Jenna hadn't even touched anything on her tray. She gave a quick glare to the genius and took a bite of schwarma.

"Oh my god, this is amazing," Jenna said talking in the taste.

Tony smirked knowingly.

"How have I not heard of this before?"

"Don't worry about It, I hadn't heard of it until a few months ago."

Jenna savored each and every bite. Clint leaned over to Steve to whisper in his ear.

"They have to be related." Clint said eyes flicking between the two super geniuses.

"They're similar, and she has both physical and emotional traits of Howard. She is like a female mini Tony."

"What are you two going on about?" Tony interjected and Jenna looked at the two men, curious.

Steve turned an obvious scarlet while Clint quickly came up with an excuse.

"Just food," Clint said and smiled.

Jenna gave him a quick confused look, but turned her attention to a tall woman who had made her way over to their table.

"Agent Barton, Captain, Mr. Stark, the Director wants you."

"And what if I don't want the director?" Tony asked a small ghost of a smile danced on his lips.

"I'm afraid that's not a choice." The woman said.

"We'll be there in a second Agent Hill." Clint said.

"Bring her with you," Agent Hill said jerking a thumb towards Jenna then walking away.

"I wonder what he wants." Jenna said.

"Probably a mission, he might just want you to watch the briefing." Tony said tiredly.

The group of people cleaned up their table and made their way to the conference room.

"Team, I have a mission for you. Some idiot claiming to be King of Hearts is running amok in Albany, and you need to go stop him." Director Fury said shortly.

"Is she going?" Clint asked pointing to Jenna.

"No, she's going to the observation room to watch, and you never know, she might see something you don't." Fury said with a perfect poker face.

Clint pouted at Jenna who was standing there with a wide eyed look.

"You are going to let me watch them. On a mission," Jenna asked slightly suspicious.

"Yeah, that does seem kind of sketchy. You never let an outsider watch." Tony said raising an eyebrow at Fury.

Fury said nothing, but his face didn't give anything away either. Jenna and Tony looked at each other.

"Alright then; team let's suit up," Steve said and started out of the room.

The rest of the team followed.

"Agent Hill, please direct Ms. Tark to the observation room." Fury said and turned to the various screens.

Jenna looked at the tall woman and quickly followed her through the halls.

"So," Jenna said breaking the silence.

"Please, I have a mission to attend to and talking won't help." Agent Hill said.

Instantly Jenna glared at the back of the woman's head, and then immaturely stuck her tongue out. After a few seconds, Agent Hill stopped outside of a metal door and opened it. Jenna looked inside at the various electronics and computer screens. After stepping inside Jenna heard the door close behind her. It was an eerie almost silence with the occasional beeps and the constant hum of the ships engine.

"Alright, let's fire this baby up!" Jenna said walking over to the various panels scattered with buttons.

She looked around and found a tiny power button and pressed it. The mechanism fired up and the screens showed a spinning SHIELD logo and below it a box asking for a password. Jenna smiled and placed her own hacking bug onto the console and watched as the dots for the password appeared within a few seconds. Jenna looked around and found a button that looked like it was a keyboard. She pressed it and on the filmy black material next to it, a keyboard appeared. Jenna took a guess and typed in Avengers mission. The results were in the hundreds, and the first result was the one today. She clicked on it, and suddenly the room was filled with the sounds of people screaming, sirens, things blowing up, and the screens showed images of Albany, New York. And then she could make out Steve's voice.

"Hawkeye, give me eyes, what's happening over there," Steve shouted.

Instantly a screen displayed feed from a camera of someone looking around. The title at the top was 'Hawk Cam.'

"It's messy Cap; the little buggers aren't letting Nat up, she needs help- oh wait here comes Tony." Clint's voice said.

Jenna watched as Clint/ Hawkeye described what she was seeing. After looking closer, she could see what seemed to be Natasha and then a flash of red and gold flew by: Iron Man. Jenna gasped. Tony was Iron Man, Iron Man was Tony. Iron Man saved her from a mugger; Tony was a d-bag. Jenna would get him later. Suddenly Jenna caught a glimpse of some red robotic . . . _thing_, creeping up on Clint from another camera. Looking around for something, she spotted an earpiece. She quickly put it on and turned it on.

"Clint, behind you!" Jenna called.

Instantly the 'Hawk Cam' turned and spotted the red creature and then it was destroyed with a fist to it.

"Jenna?" Tony asked through his ear piece.

"Hey Tony," Jenna said.

"Where the hell are you?" Clint asked.

"Still at the base in an observation room," Jenna responded tapping a few buttons for more angle shots.

"How'd you get the password?" Tony asked as he shot another robot creature.

"Fury gave it to me," Jenna lied.

There was a few seconds of static then a load roar filled the room as a giant green monster came into frame.

"Uh guys, what the hell is_ that_?" Jenna asked as she watched the monster take a scoop of the robots and crush them in his hand.

"_That_ is Bruce," Tony said.

"Bruce. Bruce Banner? The guy who took my blood?"

"One and the same; well mostly,"

Jenna glared at the red and gold speck on the screen.

"Wait, I heard him, but where's Steve?" Jenna asked flipping through various camera angles.

"Check Camera 8," Tony said as a whine fed through the feed and he shot something.

Jenna did as followed and a man who looked like he was wrapped skin tight in the American flag _flew_ into frame. She watched as Steve attacked a bunch of little red machines and he seemed to be being overwhelmed.

"Hey guys, looks like Steve needs back up," Jenna said nervously.

"I'll cover him Lady Jenna," Thor's voice boomed through her ear piece.

"Jeez Thor talk quietly!" Clint yelled.

There was a low grunt and then Steve was saved by Thor.

The mission went on, with help from Jenna in the observation room; little did the team know that Director Fury was carefully watching Jenna from the security feed.

"What do you think Sir?" Agent Hill asked standing next to her superior.

"_I think_ that she and Stark are going to find out soon, and it won't be pretty. If Banner tells them, it will be more trusting as opposed to me, but Stark will have more reason to not trust SHIELD. We don't want her to mistrust us." Fury said and turned away leaving Agent Hill standing their watching Jenna.


	5. It's in your blood

Jenna finished helping and waited for the team to get back. Tony burst through the observational room's door and flung his arms wide open.

"Oh my gosh! That was amazing!" Jenna squealed bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Jenna's eyes rolled over the team, not missing any bruise or scar on the team's face. The only things she did miss were the tiny smiles on Thor's, Bruce's, and Clint's faces.

"I take it you enjoyed watching?" Tony said crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was so fantastic! The way you blasted those little robots, and Steve the way you bashed them with your shield, and Bruce, just wow!" Jenna breathed.

Suddenly Bruce's smile faltered and he looked away.

"Oh Bruce what's wrong?" Jenna asked and bounced over to him.

Clint and Thor could feel a slight pang go through their stomachs. Bruce just turned away even more. Jenna grabbed Bruce's arm and gave him a concerned look.

"Bruce, did I say something to offend you?" Jenna asked.

"No, Jenna, I'm fine." Bruce said and smiled at her.

"Okay . . ." Jenna responded warily.

Bruce smiled again and said he was going back to the lab.

Jenna watched as Bruce headed down the hallway.

"Anyways," Tony said filling the awkward silence, "you want to go watch the kiddies train?"

Jenna stayed where she stood and looked at the hallway Bruce formerly occupied.

"Lady Jenna, come, the Man of Iron has offered an activity for us to do as a team!" Thor boomed and put an arm around the tiny girl's shoulders.

Tony led the way with Thor and Jenna behind them, Thor's arm still perched around Jenna's shoulders not allowing her to turn around. Clint and Natasha followed behind with Clint shooting imaginary arrows into Thor's head.

The group finally arrived in the large training area and Jenna's eyes got wide at the site of everyone training. She noted that instantly Natasha sprang into action and started to spar with another SHIELD agent. Jenna's eyes flicked over everyone, mesmerized by the fluency of everyone. Clint looked at Jenna and turned to her.

"Hey you want to spar with me?" Clint asked.

"Uhm no thanks, I'm not a fighter." Jenna responded.

"Come on, I'll go easy on you." Clint teased.

Jenna looked uneasily around and Tony pushed her forward.

"Just do it short stack," Tony said and Jenna glared at the billionaire.

Clint smiled at Jenna and grabbed her hand and took her to a private training room.

"Man of Iron, do you know of the relation between you and Lady Jenna?" Thor asked crossing his arms.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? We only met twice and the second time she didn't even know it was me!" Tony huffed.

"Has Banner done a blood test?"

"Yeah, the results will be revealed tomorrow whether he likes it or not."

Thor looked at Tony who seemed to have left the discussion at that.

Tony walked down to the labs, surprised Bruce wasn't there. Tony strutted over to the clear monitor and pulled up the lab results. Tony scowled at the screen as he hunted down Jenna's results. His mouth nearly fell to the floor as he saw the percentage match: 100%.

Jenna was related to Tony.

Tony fumed. Bruce walked in carrying a cup of tea and he noticed Tony practically had steam pouring out of his ears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony growled arms folded over his chest.

"I-I didn't want you to know yet. I assumed that it would be better if the Director was here." Bruce said.

"Well you assumed wrong." Tony hissed and a rapid beeping filled the room.

Bruce frantically looked at his pulse counter and took deep breaths. Even if he could control it regularly, he would take extra precautions while Jenna was onboard.

Tony glared at the man and pulled out his StarkTech tablet, transferring the info from the results onto it. When it was done, he stormed out and back to the training room. When he got there, he made his way quickly to the private room Clint and Jenna went into.

"Did you know?" Tony spat at the archer as he entered.

"Know what Tony?" Clint asked using a towel to wipe the sweat from his face.

Tony held up the tablet for Clint to see. Jenna peered at the writing and noticed what it was: the blood test results. It said that there was a match between Tony and her; a 100% relation. Jenna opened her mouth in surprise. Clint gave Tony a weird look.

"No, I'm just as surprised as you." Clint said.

"We weren't going to tell you Stark." Fury's voice called from behind Tony.

Jenna watched as Tony seemed to have steam coming out of his ears.

"Why not?" Tony asked scarily calm.

"She was supposed to be an experiment."

"How so?" Jenna asked.

"Howard and Maria were asked that incase anything were to happen to them, they were to give samples of their-"

"Oi, semi-child in the room," Jenna piped up, knowing where this was going.

"-To give samples for reproduction. After they died, SHIELD saw you were rising up in the world and there was only one genius like you. Sixteen years ago, SHIELD decided they needed another Stark in the world so they produced Jenna. She was put in an orphanage and left to her own. SHIELD saw what she was doing and we wanted to keep tabs on her. We finally decided to recruit her when she was old enough." Fury announced.

"So he's my brother?" Jenna asked jabbing a thumb in Tony's direction.

"That is just what I said, yes."

"I would just like to point out 'Tark' is not a very good cover up."

Tony stormed out of the room and Fury let him pass.

"Why didn't you tell him? Truthfully?" Jenna asked quietly.

"We knew he would have issues giving up half of Stark Enterprises and half his wealth."

"I would never do that to him." Jenna said looking sternly at Fury.

She rushed out of the room in pursuit of Tony.

Jenna finally caught him as he was about to enter his room.

"Tony, wait!" Jenna called.

"What?" Tony hissed glaring at his sibling.

"Please don't be mad, I won't take anything from you, I promise. Think of it positively, you still have family now!" Jenna said smiling sweetly.

"No, there is no positive light to this. You are not my family. Everything special about you is from a test tube. Actually you _are_ from a test tube and _nothing_ will change that." Tony growled and slammed the door in her face.

Jenna sat there stunned and walked away. Despite what Tony said, she was happy she had a family. Not a whole proper one, but family nonetheless.


	6. Ello Brucie!

Bruce sat in the lab with his head in his hands.

"Bruce?" He heard Jenna ask and he snapped his head up.

"I didn't hear you come in." Bruce responded.

"I have ninja powers. Are you okay?"

Bruce looked into Jenna's worried eyes. She looked almost exactly like Tony. She was almost like him too. Although where Tony was a hothead, Jenna kept her cool. They were polar opposites from the same genetics.

"I'm fine your, uh, _brother_ just snapped at me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, its fine, I'm sure he'll get over it."

Jenna pulled herself up onto the counter and watched Bruce intently.

"If I may ask, how did you get to be . . .?"

"The giant green rage monster?" Bruce chuckled.

Jenna nodded as a light shade of pink tinted her cheeks.

"It's okay, well a few years back I was working with gamma radiation and I did a self-experiment and it didn't end well for me and others."

"How does he come out?"

"When my pulse rate goes up, he makes his appearance. The majority of the time, it's from anger."

Jenna unconsciously cringed away from Bruce and looked away from his gaze.

"It's okay; I've learned to control it." Bruce smiled and Jenna looked at him again.

At that moment Natasha walked into the lab. Her green eyes dug into Jenna's brown ones.

"Director Fury called for a meeting in the briefing room for the whole team and Jenna."

Bruce nodded and held out his arm for Jenna. She took it and followed the two Avengers to a conference room.

As they walked in she noticed everyone. Tony was faced away from everyone, Clint and Thor were thumb wrestling, Steve was drawing with his finger a picture on the table, Natasha and Bruce sat down and Jenna followed. Fury was standing at the head of the table.

"Why did you ask us here sir?" Clint asked ending his game with Thor.

"Jenna, Dr. Banner, Agent Romanoff, and Mr. Stark all know this. Jenna is the offspring of Maria and Howard Stark." Fury said; his eye met every team member.

Everyone sat there speechless. Tony was still fuming though. Steve looked at Jenna. He had so called it. Jenna turned a bright shade of pink and looked to the floor.

"How?" Clint asked.

"Test tube, petri dish, whatever you want to call it." Tony growled and stood up walking out of the room.

Everyone turned to Jenna and she looked up through her hair at everyone. Her skin painted pink, more so.

"Excuse me everyone." Jenna stood and rushed out.

Jenna paced in the hallway with her arms across her. She was taking deep breaths as everything finally started to sink in. She counted them off in her head.

She had met the Avengers.

She was Tony's little sister.

She knew a god.

She had been lied to her whole life.

She was a government experiment. _Like Steve._

Jenna resolved that when she could she would talk to Steve. For now she heard the team leaving and she rushed off to hiding.

**AN-**

**So, The next few chapters will be shorter than normal (assuming) because Jenna will be having one-on-ones with the team! Thank you all for reading and guys, go check out (candyaivil . webnode. com) no parenthesis and spaces of course!**


	7. Who's that?

After a while, she arrived at the room where she first met Thor. She quickly opened the door and slipped in. She looked at the screens on the walls. There was one on and it showed a globe with what looked like a red scanner sweeping over it. She pulled up the information on the person it was searching for and found files regarding May 2012. Jenna clicked on the images area and the screen showed pictures of a man with glossy black hair, pale face, and striking green eyes. She exited out and went to videos. Suddenly there was shaky imaging (most likely filmed with a phone) of the same man on a weird alien bike. Others were of him in what looked to be an opera house. Jenna read the incident reports; some of the information was blurred out.

"I'm surprised I snuck up on you." Jenna heard a voice behind her say.

She jumped and turned around to face Thor.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." Jenna whispered and looked at her shoes.

"It's quite alright. The more you know the better, if anything were to happen."

"Who is he?"

"That is my brother Loki."

"You two don't look anything alike though."

"He's adopted."

Jenna nodded and started to walk out.

"You don't have to run away." Thor said and Jenna turned back around.

"No harm will come to you, if you stay," Thor continued.

"I know, it's just, I wasn't really expecting anyone to show up." Jenna admitted and sat down in a rolley chair.

"I understand, but while I have you here, are there any questions you wish to ask?"

"Yeah, was Loki always this bad?"

"No, not always,"

"What happened then?"

"He found out he was not of Odinson blood, but rather a frost giant."

"Did you expect me to react the same way as he did?"

"No,"

Jenna looked at him in confusion.

"You are blood of Stark, but you are not Tony. I've known him for some time and he is a bit of a hothead, as you would say. You are his opposite. While he is cold and unsocial, you are kind and compassionate."

"I'm not _that_ good of a person."

"Maybe not, but you didn't try and kill a whole race after you found out you were adopted."

"Fair enough,"

They sat there in silence for a bit, Jenna piecing everything together.

"Do you feel sorry for your brother?" Jenna asked Looking up through her hair.

"I do not understand."

"Do you feel sorry that he was lied to?"

"Yes, but I can at least try to make him see he is not alone."

Jenna nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, Thor." Jenna said and walked to the door, looking back to him.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance, Lady Jenna."

Jenna left and started walking, looking at the ground in concentration.

**AN-**

**I did tell you guys that the next few chapters might be shorter, right? If I didn't then they will be! **


	8. Jenna's file

She didn't know how long she was walking, or even where she was going. Eventually she ended up in front of the lab and Bruce was gone and it was empty. Jenna walked in and sat on the counter. She grabbed over a clear tablet and searched through it. She found the file on Tony and expanded it to the room. The screens hanging from the ceilings slid around to Jenna from the tracks they were on. Jenna dimmed the lights and started playing videos.

"_There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop . . ." Tony said looking out into the audience._

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that . . ." Someone in the front row said, the camera angle not allowing view._

"_I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question to the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero."_

"_I never said you were a superhero." The same voice from the front row said._

"_Didn't?"_

"_Mm-mm,"_

"_Well, good, because that would be outlandish and, uh, fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all of the mistakes I've made, largely public."_

_A man whispered something to Tony._

"_Yeah, okay."_

_Tony held up a stack of cards and glanced to them "The truth is . . ."_

_Tony put the cards down and looked at the camera and the audience "I am Iron Man."_

_The audience went wild as Tony walked off stage._

Jenna raised an eyebrow but played the next video of Tony testing his suit out.

"_Day 11, Test 37, Configuration 2.0. For lack of a better option, Dummy is still on fire safety." Tony said to the camera and turned to a robot._

"_If you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college. Seriously, we're just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity. And three . . . two . . . one," Tony then proceeded to hover._

_The test went fine and Tony landed, turning back to 'Dummy.'_

"_Please don't follow me around with it either because I feel like I'm going to catch on fire spontaneously. Just stand down. If something happens, then come in."_

"_And again, let's bring it up to 2.5. Three . . . two . . . one,"_

_Tony lifted from the ground higher and a bit wobbly. He flew around over a desk then over a collection of cars._

"_Okay, this is where I don't want to be." Tony then made odd sounds trying to direct himself away from the cars._

_He got away from the cars and flew over a few more desks, causing papers to scatter everywhere. He made a weird face to the camera and flew back over the cars._

_Tony flew back to the starting point and landed, stumbling a bit. The robot Tony was talking to moved up and Tony turned to it._

"_Nah-AHAHAHAH!" Tony shouted holding his hand up to the robot._

_The robot looked down at the ground and Tony turned to the camera._

"_Yeah . . . I can fly."_

Jenna laughed and left the videos and went to pictures.

There were images of the different suits and surveillance images of Tony. There were links to news articles and Jenna flipped through them. There were copies of Stark Expo maps and details. Jenna left that and opened a file that read Classified. The system asked her for a password and she pressed another of her bugs to her makeshift keyboard. The familiar dots appeared and allowed her access to the files. The screen gave her images of blue prints. The arc reactor and the suit were both there. Jenna raised her eyebrow and sent a file to Tony.

'SHIELD has these on file, you know about it?' Jenna sent.

She left Tony's file and found one on her. Jenna opened it. Images of her came up; ones she didn't even know had been taken. Jenna saw one that she was at a coffee shop and she was leaving. She zoomed in and noticed Clint and Natasha sitting at a table looking at her. She knew SHIELD took random pictures so she brushed it off. There was a file again labeled as Classified. She broke into it again.

Jenna Maria Stark

Test Subject originated after Howard and Maria's death. The Starks agreed to give SHIELD reproductive equipment for tests to be done on their offspring (consent not given for Anthony Edward Stark.) Test Subject was to be placed in orphanage until SHIELD saw fit to take her out. Test Subject showed significant intelligence increase throughout the years. Test Subject is not to be approached by SHIELD personal on any circumstances until Test Subject is taken by SHIELD. When Test Subject acquired, SHIELD shall begin tests when the current director sees fit.

Update: Test Subject acquired by SHIELD.

Jenna glared at the screen. She printed off a copy of the file for herself. Jenna exited the file and looked for anything else. When she found nothing else, she exited everything and let the screens slide back to where they originally were. Jenna pushed herself off of the table and grabbed the printed file. She carefully folded it and stuck it in her pocket.

**AN-**

**Hey look! A long chapter! So a lot of you keep telling me who you want with Jenna. Well, it's a secret! You won't know until it's posted. Anywho, what do I have up my sleeve for Jenna? :D many evil things. Not really, I have no real plan for this story. I have ideas BUT I don't know if they'll be posted depends how it goes. **


	9. Oops

Jenna walked into the hallway with an annoyed look on her face. Again her eyes weren't on where she was going. She looked up at the last second before running into Clint.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Clint asked grabbing Jenna by her upper arms and holding her a bit away from him.

"You were following me." Jenna hissed.

"Excuse me?" Clint asked confused.

"Get your hands off me! You and Natasha followed me that day at the coffee shop and probably millions of other times. I bet that's how SHIELD knew where I lived." Jenna said taking a step back from Clint.

"What are you- oh. Hey, that's unfair! Fury gave us orders to you. How were we supposed to know you'd find surveillance?"

"Couldn't you have said 'oh hey, that might be a bit weird to follow a,' how old was I; 15 in that one? 'It'd be weird to follow a 15 year old?' Did that ever cross your mind?"

"Yeah, but you know, I take my orders as they're given. I had no choice!"

"Yes you did. You always have a choice!" Jenna shouted and started to turn away.

Clint lunged forward and grabbed her.

"I said don't touch me!" Jenna yelled and yanked her arm from his grip and stumbled back.

"You can't just walk away from this!"

"Watch me," Jenna said eerily calm and stormed away.

Jenna started towards somewhere outside. She finally reached the deck and looked around. She found a ladder leading up to the highest point on the ship. She climbed the ladder and sat down looking over the ocean and the deck. People were rushing about, planes came in and out, and all the while Jenna sat there in silence. Suddenly someone sat down beside her and Jenna glanced over to see Natasha.

"What could you possibly want from me?" Jenna hissed.

"Nothing, just thought I'd come sit up here. It's normally where I come when I'm stressed."

"Yeah, sure. Let me guess after my fuming at Clint and SHIELD, you were to come and be a friend, someone who I could seek solace in?"

"No,"

Jenna laughed.

"Right,"

"I'm serious; I just want to know how you got into the Classifieds."

"See, there's always a catch."

"So how'd you do it?"

"Now that information _really_ is classified."

"You can tell me, I won't tell on you." Natasha smiled.

"Right, like you only came up here to think."

"You are a tough nut to crack."

"I've lived in an orphanage in New York. You learn things."

"Well fine, you might want to come down though. It's almost dinner and taco night."

At that moment Jenna's stomach decided to growl.

"Fine," Jenna sighed and stood up, following Natasha down.

When they reached the bottom, two large SHIELD agents grabbed Jenna and started dragging her away.

"You tricked me!" Jenna screamed struggling to get free.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Natasha said and walked away.

**AN-**

**Mwahahaha! SHIELD: the nicest government agency to screw you over. I feel like I'm so mean to Jenna, but oh well, good things will happen, I promise. Also, I wanted to ask you guys, I'm thinking about making a female!Captain America story, would you guys read it?**


	10. Don't bite the hand that feeds you

Jenna kept fighting against the burly men, but to no avail. Eventually they arrived outside of a metal door. One of the agents unlocked it and dragged Jenna inside. She kept fighting as they strapped her to a chair. Jenna tried to break free from the leather restraints, but failed.

"There's no point in fighting." Fury said from Jenna's side.

She rolled her head over to him, her brown eyes filled with rage.

"You are a monster!" Jenna shouted.

"No, we have legal consent. SHIELD owns you."

"You may own me, but this is inhumane! You can't just do tests on people."

"Tests, who said we were doing tests?"

"Please, I read the file."

Fury looked away from Jenna to the approaching person.

"Ah Doctor Banner, thank you for coming," Fury said.

"What? You told me I'd be testing on rats, not humans." Bruce said.

"Doctor, calm down, just pretend she's an overly large rat."

"I am calm; I'm not doing this for you. As she said, it's inhumane and I will _not_ imagine she is a rat. If anyone's a rat here it's you!"

"Then we'll get someone else to do it."

"Fine," Bruce growled and started walking away.

Jenna looked quickly at what was on the silver tray: needles.

"Bruce, wait!" Jenna called and Bruce stopped.

"What?"

"I know you can't stop them from doing this, but remember how you said you'd be the only one to put needles in me?"

Bruce gave her a questioning look.

"I'm going to hold you to your word. Please don't let me be alone."

Bruce glared harshly at Fury, but nodded at Jenna.

"Then let's get started shall we?" Fury growled.

Bruce walked over to the silver tray on put on gloves and started rubbing Jenna's arm with an alcohol swab.

**AN-**

**Ooh, things are getting spicy! Mwahahaha, wait until later, things will get worse. ;) So, I first put up my stories on here a little over 7 months ago. I must say (not to be egotistical) that I have gotten better with my writing. Thank you all for sticking with me, those from the beginning and those who have joined along the way. You all are fantastic!**


	11. Something on your mind?

Fury sat down in a chair to watch as Jenna squeezed her eyes shut and Bruce injected a blue serum into her. Jenna cried out in pain as the serum started to take effect, feeling like she was burning from the inside out. Fury kept his eye trained on her while Bruce held Jenna's hand. Bruce could feel his anger boiling inside, but knowing Jenna was there, nothing happened. The two large agents sat there desperately trying to keep a poker face. One of them started cringing. Jenna eventually stopped writhing and laid on the table, out of breath. Bruce pulled a Hello Kitty Band-Aid out of his pocket and put it on her arm.

"We are keeping you here overnight for observation." Fury said coldly.

Fury walked over to the door, the two agents in tow.

"Are you coming Doctor?" Fury asked.

"No," Bruce said looking at Jenna.

Fury stared at Bruce for a bit longer before leaving.

"You okay?" Bruce asked Jenna.

Jenna nodded her head and her eyes slid closed. She could still feel the burning sensation from the serum. Bruce started undoing the restraints on her and Jenna snapped her head up to look at him. When he was done, Jenna sat up and looked at him hard.

"Why did you do that?" Jenna asked.

"I'm not a cruel person. I don't like being strapped to a table either."

Jenna gave him a questioning look, but Bruce held up his hand.

"A story for another time, right now, you need to rest. Tomorrow won't be any better than today. Come on, there's a room attached to this one we can use."

Jenna nodded and pushed herself up from the table. She stood for a few seconds before crumpling to the ground. Bruce leaned down to her and picked her up, helping her walk.

"Sorry, should've known that would happen." Bruce said wrapping an arm around her waist.

They stumbled into the room next door. Jenna sat down on the couch and looked around.

"Bruce?"

"Hm," Bruce hummed turning away from the desk.

"Sleep on the couch."

"What, no!" Bruce said looking her in the eyes.

"No, you've been so nice, please."

"Jenna no, trust me you're going to want the couch."

Jenna gave him a pleading look.

"Argue all you want, I'm not sleeping on the couch."

Jenna pouted and decided it would be best just to lie down.

"Are you going to be staying up?" Jenna asked as Bruce pulled out his laptop.

"Uh yeah, does light bug you?"

"No,"

At that, Jenna rolled over, back to Bruce. Her eyes slid closed as she listened to Bruce typing, away, and then writing something on paper.

Suddenly a thought filled Jenna's head and it sounded like Bruce.

'_Well if I mix the chemical with . . . I wonder what Jenna's dreaming about, or if she's sleeping at all, no Banner, focus.'_

"Bruce?" Jenna asked sitting up and staring at him.

"Yes?"

"Did you say something?"

"No,"

"What chemicals do you want to mix?"

Bruce's head shot up from his work and he slowly turned around and looked at Jenna.

"What was that?"

"I asked what chemicals you were mixing." Jenna said keeping a calm gaze.

"How did you know I wanted to mix chemicals?"

"The thought just popped into my head."

"Hmm, see if something will 'pop into your head' this time."

Jenna gave him a weird look, but closed her eyes like she was sleeping.

'_There's no way she's psychic, I know none of the scientists on deck could've made a successful serum.'_

Jenna's eyes snapped open.

"Bruce, I think the scientists made a successful serum."

"You could hear what I was thinking?"

"Yes," Jenna said, a mite annoyed he didn't grasp that faster, but forgave him seeing as it was late.

'_I wonder if I can give people messages. Bruce, can you hear me?'_

Bruce's mouth tugged upward slightly.

"Did you just-"

"You heard?"

"Yes,"

Jenna held up a finger and concentrated.

'_I wonder how long I can keep this going, It's just so-'_

Jenna grabbed her head after getting a massive headache. Bruce jumped forward.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, I should, uh, probably just hold off and build endurance." Jenna said offering a weak smile.

"You should get some rest, tomorrow will be worse than the headache." Bruce smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah you should too, I prefer not getting a needle in the eye."

Bruce chuckled warmly, dropping his head to look at his hands and back up.

"Alright, I give in."

Jenna smiled and tossed him a pillow.

"Don't sleep on the floor." Jenna said as she watched him throw the pillow to the floor.

"I can't hover," Bruce said.

"I know, come here."

Bruce gave her a questioning look, but walked over to the couch. Jenna tucked her feet under her, trying to take up as little space as possible. Bruce sat down next to her and watched as she got herself comfortable tucking the pillow in her arms and her eyes slid closed. Bruce smiled and watched as a small smile formed on her lips. He shook his head and took off his glasses, carefully setting them to the side of the couch and closed his eyes, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

**AN-**

**Jenna has powers! But how? If any of you caught what they gave her, you get cookies! **


	12. Truce

**AN-**

**Two chapters in one day? SCANDELOUS! You'll see why though.**

Later Bruce woke up to find Jenna with her head in his lap. Bruce nearly jumped at the sight, but didn't move for fear he'd wake her up. He watched her shallow breathing and how she stayed almost completely still. Her only movement, other than breathing was a slight twitch of her fingers occasionally. Bruce laid his head back and smiled. He was amazed how such an innocent girl could get caught up in the mess of SHIELD and in so deep as well. He swore to himself that he would stay by her side through all of the testing and everything.

_Jenna looked around; she had no idea where she was. She was standing in a field and the sky was red. She started walking around, completely unwilling. The field around her turned into dead bodies. They were gray and faceless. Jenna bent down to looked at a certain colorful body. It was Steve. Jenna pulled away quickly. Something forced her to keep going she found splashes of color, all who were the Avengers. She found Bruce and started crying; he had blood dripping from the side of his face. His clothes were intact, so he hadn't even had the chance to turn into the other guy. She kept going and she saw a body handing from a tree, a wooden pike, stabbed through his stomach, holding him in place. The face looked up and it was Tony. He was angry._

'_You did this to us! You caused this!' Tony shouted at Jenna._

'_No, I don't even know what happened!'_

'_This is your fault!' Tony yelled and lunged at Jenna wrapping his bloody hands around her throat._

_Jenna couldn't breathe, but she was screaming. The world around her came crashing down, like sand. Everything disappeared but Tony. The world was dark and eventually Tony melted away. Jenna felt like she was being dragged through Jell-O._

Jenna sat up abruptly and took deep breaths. She looked around and tried to remember where she was. She was on a boat with SHIELD. Jenna calmed down and looked at Bruce, who she remembered was with her. She gasped when she saw his face. It was exactly like her dream. Bruce had blood dripping from the side of his face and his eyes were milky white. Jenna muffled a scream.

"What's wrong, Jenna?" The dead Bruce asked, leaning towards her.

Jenna pulled away screaming. She stumbled away until her back hit a wall.

"Jenna, calm down!" Dead Bruce said.

"Bruce, you're dead!" Jenna shouted shaking violently.

The real Bruce looked at the shaking girl and tilted his head slightly. He opened his laptop and did a scan. There was no signature of magic on the ship, so she wasn't under a spell. It had to be a side effect of the serum. Bruce looked up at Jenna and watched her eyes darting around.

"Jenna, listen to me. This is all in your head. I need you to close your eyes, take deep breaths and calm down." Bruce said trying to use a calm voice.

Jenna looked at him warily, but trusted her instinct and closed her eyes and calmed herself down. She slid her eyes open and looked at Bruce. The dead-ness of him vanished and the normal, living Bruce looked at her with a bit of concern and curiosity.

"Better?"

Jenna nodded.

"What happened?" Jenna asked trying to still her shaking hands.

"I'm assuming it's a side effect from thee chemical."

"The same one that let me read minds?"

"Yes,"

Jenna nodded and closed her eyes again.

"What time is it?" Jenna asked clenching her fist.

"Uh . . . seven in the morning," Bruce responded, checking the clock on his laptop.

"Am I allowed to get food or is Fury going to starve me?" Jenna asked offering a shaky smile.

"Come on, we'll go to the mass hall." Bruce offered and led the way out.

The two walked into the corridor and Jenna noted the two guards standing watch at the door. She gave a blood chilling glare and the smaller of the two cringed a little.

'_Newbie,_' Jenna smirked.

Jenna followed Bruce through the hellicarrier. Apparently some of the agents found out about Jenna, because as they passed her they gave her weird looks. Jenna bent her head forward, causing her hair to fall over her face and forming a curtain. Bruce noticed all of the looks that people were giving Jenna and he became slightly aggravated. Eventually they made it to the mess hall and they got in line. The agents around them began to whisper. A few started laughing and Jenna blushed red. It was like school all over again. Bruce noticed and tried to get her away as soon as possible.

They finally got out of line and Jenna hurried to the farthest table in the hall with Bruce in tow. Jenna plopped down and held her head in her hands.

"You okay?" Bruce asked sitting down.

"Yeah, this is just like high school all over again." Jenna sighed and picked at her food.

"I understand," Bruce said.

"Yeah, being the geeky girl taking physics as a freshman, you don't get any cooler than that." Jenna joked.

Bruce smiled at her.

"Well, you always have me." Bruce said and Jenna looked up.

"Thanks," Jenna said, a light smile pulling up the corner of her mouth.

Suddenly someone sat down heavily at the table. Jenna and Bruce looked up to see Tony. Jenna scooted away slightly.

"Calm down short stack. I'm not here to yell at you. I got the email you sent me. SHIELD isn't supposed to have any of that; nor are you. How'd you get into those files?" Tony asked keeping his eyes trained on Jenna.

"Fury gave me the password." Jenna lied again.

"Bull, how'd you really get in?"

Jenna sighed and pulled out one of her bugs from her pocket.

"Impressive," Tony said examining it.

"I know it took you forever to figure out how to minimize your bugs, how'd you do it?" Bruce said looking at Jenna.

"It's amazing how easy it is to get information from teachers." Jenna said shrugging.

"So that's how you got into the surveillance." Tony said looking back up.

"Yes,"

"I also read the file on the whole . . . testing thing."

Jenna looked at the table.

"What happened?" Tony demanded.

"Nothing," Jenna whispered. She knew Tony wasn't supposed to mistrust SHIELD if he was working for them.

"Bruce, what happened?"

Bruce sighed and glanced at Jenna before looking back to Tony.

"They injected her with some kind of serum, I'm not even sure what it was supposed to be, but there were some . . . side effects." Bruce said.

"Such as?"

'_I can read and speak to minds, Tony.'_ Jenna thought.

Tony looked at Jenna, a little amazed.

"Can you hear if they respond?"

'_Yes,'_

Tony's mouth slightly curved upward before quickly returning to a straight line.

"How's her endurance with it, or do we not know?" Tony asked turning to Bruce.

"She's only had it one day, so she can't really do much."

Tony turned back to his sister and watched her. Suddenly Thor came barreling through the crowd and landed at the table.

"Lady Jenna and Banner, we missed your company at dinner last night." Thor said squeezing next to Jenna.

"Uhm, we had stuff to do." Jenna said quickly.

"Well now you are here to break our fast with the rest of the team." Thor said and smiled, digging into his large stack of pancakes.

'_Hey short stack, can you hear me?'_

Jenna's attention snapped to Tony.

'_Yes, why?'_

'_See if you can include Bruce, if it starts to hurt, stop immediately.'_

Jenna nodded.

'_Bruce, can you hear Tony and me?'_

Bruce looked at Jenna.

'_I hear you, but-'_

'_Yo, Bruce,' _Tony interrupted.

'_Three way chat. Cool.'_ Jenna offered.

'_Interesting . . .'_ Tony thought.

'_Jenna, Natasha heading our way.'_ Bruce said and instantly Jenna shut off the mind connection between the three.

Natasha sat down next to Bruce and glared at Jenna as she started eating. Jenna could feel the annoyance in her, bubbling up.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Jenna exploded

"Excuse me?" Natasha asked swallowing her bite and raising a perfect eyebrow.

"You know what I'm talking about. Every time we're near each other, I can practically feel the hate rolling off you."

Natasha sat quietly keeping a steely gaze on the Stark.

"Really? No explanation?" Jenna fumed. "Then excuse me, I don't want to ruin your morning."

Jenna stood up and left the mess hall, ignoring everyone. She kept walking down through the ship, losing her way. She eventually came down to the lowest deck. Jenna sat down behind a few boxes and closed her eyes.

She hated SHIELD. She knew that much right now. She assumed that SHIELD would keep testing her. She didn't want to tell Fury about the mind reading. She wanted to find every copy of the serum and destroy it. No one would go through the same pain she had gone through. Suddenly Jenna heard loud footsteps heading in her direction. Jenna snapped to attention and got in a position to run if it was an agent. Instead, Thor peered over the pile of boxes and looked at her.

"How did you find me?" Jenna asked, relaxing.

"I followed you; I thought you might like some company."

"While I appreciate the gesture, I'm not to open to socializing right now." Jenna said resting her chin on her knees.

Thor internally argued with himself, but decided to sit down anyways.

Jenna raised an eyebrow and watched the god sit down.

"You don't have to be alone." Thor said.

"Tell that to fate." Jenna sighed.

"Lady Jenna, I know what it feels like to be out of place-"

"No you don't Thor! You know _nothing_ of the sort. You look down on us as though we are ants!"

"Ants? I do not understand." Thor said.

"That's not the point! You are a god, you fit in in society. In fact people _worship_ you. You weren't experimented on and then told to live your life normally. Don't you _dare_ tell me you know how I'm feeling!" Jenna shouted, tears streaming down her face.

She stood up and started walking away. She didn't mean to snap at Thor, something inside her just _broke_. Thor leapt to his feet and rushed to the girl. He reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. Thor was too forceful and caused her to run into his chest. Jenna looked up at him, an apology on her tongue. Thor looked her over; her big brown eyes had tears pooled in them, making her eyes shine brightly. Her cheeks a light shade of pink. She was irresistible. Ever since he met her he had always wanted to do something. Thor leaned in to her, their lips barely touching. He looked up at her eyes and she was astonished. His eyes slid closed and he leaned forward slightly and . . .

**AN-**

**Aren't I evil? Y'all thought Jenna would be with Bruce right? Well, I'm not saying yet. Mwahahaha! Remember, I gave you TWO chapters so don't hate me too much. I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	13. Time to take the fall

**AN-**

**I have the next chapter!**

Jenna pulled away.

"I'm sorry Thor, I can't right now." Was all Jenna said before she ran off, hiding from Thor.

Thor smiled slightly in spite of it all. He was a hairsbreadth away. He made his way back up to the team and Bruce instantly jumped to his feet.

"Is she okay?" Bruce asked.

"She is well, my friend." Thor said smiling clasping a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "She just needs time to her own."

Jenna had arrived in front of the gym where she had met Steve.

'_How'd I get here?' _Jenna thought quietly.

Jenna knocked on the door and when she didn't get a response, she opened the door and peered in. It was empty. Jenna walked in and looked around. There was a boxing ring, a lonely punching bag hanging from a ceiling, and a metal cabinet. Jenna thought back to when she first met the good Captain and realized that's probably what he hit his head on. Jenna sensed someone was behind her and she whipped around to catch Steve quietly creeping up on her.

"Dang you're good."

"I grew up as an orphan in New York, you learn." Jenna shrugged.

"Why are you down here? I would assume would be the one pouring over the gizmos upstairs."

"I needed to think."

"I heard what happened." Steve said lightly.

"As did the rest of the crew,"

"What happened down in R and D between you and Fury is a complete secret. So naturally, the whole crew knows." Steve shrugged, walking over to the cabinet.

Jenna smiled at that.

"Have you ever read Harry Potter?" Jenna asked.

"I don't believe I have," Steve said looking at her.

"You will soon, don't worry." Jenna said, her grin expanding.

"Anyways, I was down here, because I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, go ahead." Steve said, wrapping his hands in protective material.

"How did it feel when you found out you were an experiment for SHIELD?" Jenna asked running her fingers over a sticker on the wall that had Captain America in it.

"Well, I volunteered, but it was hard. I came to terms with it, in the end. I figured it would be useful to serve my country." Steve said.

Jenna nodded slowly, deep in thought. Silence fell over the room.

"Steve, I don't know what to do. Fury has complete and total control of me, I can't leave, I'll know they'll find me and even if they didn't I would have nowhere to go. At the same time, I can't stay, I'm an outcast. A freak," Jenna laughed at the familiar words.

"I don't know what to say. I never was good with comfort." Steve responded rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't want comfort!" Jenna shouted, trembling; her gaze snapping to the blonde. "I want the truth; I've been lied to for so long. I don't want to be comforted with a false sense of security." She looked at the floor.

"Well, I would say take all he throws at you, and use it for good."

Jenna timidly looked at him.

"Sorry I snapped at you,"

"I've had worse," Steve shrugged.

"Okay, well I have some apologizing to do."

"Good luck,"

Jenna walked to the door and turned around.

"And Steve?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks,"

"Anytime," Steve smiled and Jenna returned it and left.

Jenna wandered around until she eventually found the training rooms. She walked up to a female agent.

"Excuse me have you seen Clint Barton?" Jenna asked.

"The Hawk? Up in his nest," The agent rolled her eyes and pointed to a platform near the top of the ceiling.

"Thanks," Jenna said and sped over to the wall and found a ladder that led up.

Jenna climbed and she was almost to the top when Clint's voice filled her head.

_'Take one more step up and I shoot.'_

Jenna started to turn her head to look, but the voice filled her mind again.

_'Don't move a muscle.'_

_ 'Aren't people going to be weirded out to see a girl just hanging from a ladder?' _Jenna asked, hoping to persuade the master assassin.

There was silence.

_'Get up here,'_

Jenna nodded mentally and climbed the rest of the ladder.

"What do you want?" Clint growled, putting his gun in his holster.

"You were really going to shoot me?" Jenna asked, trying to sound lighthearted.

Clint kept a steely glare and Jenna took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you. It was my fault for over reacting and I know you were just following orders." Jenna said, making sure to keep a more or less safe distance from him.

If Clint had any change in emotion, he didn't show it.

"A few words aren't going to make a difference; it was not _my_ fault I was ordered to you." Clint took a threatening step towards her.

"Clint, I know, but I just wanted you to know that I had no right to snap at you." Jenna said taking a step back and putting her hands up defensively.

"No, you didn't have and never will have a right to talk to me, or any of the other agents. You are a test, nothing more. Don't _ever_ think you are above us. You are worthless, a fake, an accident, _stupid._" The whole time Clint was taking steps forward and Jenna was taking steps back. At the last word, Jenna's foot slipped and she was sent hurtling down to the floor from the platform.

The last thing Jenna heard before passing out was her own bone chilling scream.

**AN-**

**I'm such a tease aren't I? I've been bad with my Resolution (write for 30 min every day (so 1 chapter)) and I haven't been doing that, SO I'm going to try and get better, but school has started back up and I'm training for track next year so I have times when I can't. Anywho, I'm going to try and get the next chapter up, I have LOTS more in store for Jenna.**


	14. Friction

Jenna was blinded by light as she woke up. She shielded her eyes and opened them, looking around. The room swirled into focus and she knew where she was. She noticed the nurse from the first time she was in medical bay.

"We must stop meeting this way." Jenna joked, wincing from slight pain as she propped herself up on her elbows.

The nurse smiled and Jenna waited for the silence to be broken.

"I see you've woken up." Fury's voice rang as he stepped out of a separate room.

"Nope, you're dreaming." Jenna said rubbing her eye with the heel of her palm.

"Then I must be having a nightmare."

"How long was I out?"

"Four weeks,"

"I've been out for a month?" Jenna said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes,"

"Lovely," Jenna pushed herself off the bed and stretched, noticing points of pain.

"You have a lot of catching up to do."

"Tell me about it." Jenna huffed.

"Well for starters, Agent Barton thinks he killed you."

"What? Didn't you tell him I was in med bay?"

"We didn't see it necessary."

"You didn't find it necessary to tell one of your top agents, that he didn't kill his team mate's sister?"

Fury said nothing and Jenna pushed passed him.

"Excuse me; I have some bridges to fix." Jenna stormed out of the room.

She headed to the lab; she thought it would be best to tell Tony she wasn't dead, first. Jenna walked by the window and noticed that both Bruce and Tony were inside. Jenna thought it'd be fun to mess with them a bit. She ducked out of view and connected her mind to the two scientists.

_'Tony . . .' _Jenna thought, trying to make it sound distant.

_'Bruce . . .'_

"Bruce, did you hear that?" Jenna heard Tony asked.

"I did,"

"That has to be coincidence."

"Yeah . . ."

The scientists went back to work, now a little edgy.

_'Bruce . . . Tony . . .'_ Jenna thought again, desperately trying to stifle her giggles.

"Okay, something's up, and I'm going to find out." Jenna heard Tony say and footsteps came close to the door.

Jenna sat still as Tony came storming out of the lab and looked around. Eventually his eyes landed on her and they went wide.

"Bruce, come here," Tony said, not taking his eyes off of her.

"What is it Tony?" Bruce asked impatiently.

Bruce had noticed that Tony had been losing it this past month, ever since Fury told the team Jenna had died. Tony had told him, he'd been hearing and seeing things. Bruce didn't tell anyone, but he had as well. The loss of Jenna affected the whole team. Bruce walked into the hall and looked at where Tony was looking.

"Tell me you see her too." Tony said, slightly shaky.

"Tony, I do,"

The two gawked at Jenna for a while longer before she burst out laughing.

"Okay I can't keep this up, guys I'm not dead. Fury lied to everyone." Jenna said and smiled.

"That's what fake Jenna would say." Tony said suspiciously.

"Then let's see, what's something I never told you guys . . ." Jenna concentrated and thought over everything. "Oh, I talked to Steve, right before I 'died.'"

"And he can verify that?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow.

Jenna nodded.

"Steve, get down here." Tony said pressing a button on his watch.

Moments later, Steve came running to the lab.

"What Tony?" Steve asked, not noticing Jenna.

"Did you talk with Jenna before she . . ." Tony trailed.

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

Tony smiled and looked back at Jenna.

"You're back." He said shaking his head.

Steve followed the genius' gaze and found Jenna at the end of it. He rushed over to her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Oh come here," Jenna said and hugged the super soldier.

Bruce smiled lightly.

"We need to get you to Clint," Steve said urgently.

"Agreed," Jenna said letting go of Steve and gesturing for him to lead the way.

Steve started and Jenna turned back to her brother and Bruce.

"I'll be back in a few." She said before rushing after Steve.

They walked into the conference room and Clint was sitting at the table looking through Jenna's file. Jenna smiled a little and put a hand on the file, blocking Clint from reading anymore.

"Hey, I was-" Clint started, but looked up to see Jenna.

"Hello Hawkeye," Jenna said.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Are you disappointed? I can go throw myself out of your nest again if you want." Jenna said and turned away.

"Sure, try and make it effective this time."

"Clint," Steve warned.

"No Steve! No matter what, it was her fault! She shouldn't have reacted the way she did. She is nothing! She's less than you and me, less than **any** SHIELD agent." With that Clint stormed out of the room and left Jenna and Steve standing there.

"Why don't SHIELD agents like me?" Jenna asked, giving Steve a confused look.

"Beats me," Steve shook his head.

Jenna looked at the door and frowned.

**AN-**

**Short chapter yes, but hey, at least I updated. Not much to say other then thank you all for the wonderful feedback! It's awesome (and funny) to read your reactions. I was at lunch reading some of them and I made this weird girly squeal and everyone looked at me funny, but totally worth it. Thanks for sticking with me! I shall (try to) update soon.**


	15. Heart to Heart

**AN-**

**Well I herp derped and skipped a chapter. Here's the REAL chapter 15.**

"Come on, I'm sure the rest of the group wants to see you." Steve said and wrapped an arm around Jenna's shoulders causing her to jump slightly.

Jenna was guided by Steve to the mess hall. Jenna noticed all of the agents flooding in and she stopped.

"Steve I can't go in there. Not today."

"It's okay I'll protect you,"

"No Steve, I know how influential Clint is to SHIELD. They will break me down. I'll just go hang out in the lab." Jenna said turning away.

"At least let me get you food."

Jenna gave a conflicted glance to the entrance.

"I wasn't really giving you a choice, wait here." Steve melted into the throng of agents.

Jenna bit her lip and crept over to the wall. She noticed glances from a few of the agents and they started whispering to each other. Jenna took a deep breath and dug into their minds.

_'That's the girl Clint pushed off the ledge.'_

_ 'I thought she was dead.'_

_ 'She's the experiment.'_

Jenna could feel tears appearing. She wiped her eyes and tried to nonchalantly walk away.

_'Jenna, can you hear me? This is Bruce; I'm in the mess hall.'_

Jenna blocked the thought from her head and kept walking.

_'Hey short stack, you gave Brucie a head ache. Where are you?'_

Jenna kept pushing away all of the team trying to talk to her. She found Fury's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Fury's deep voice rumbled.

Jenna opened the door and slammed it behind her. Fury looked up from his paper work and leaned back in his chair.

"How could you?" Jenna asked, tears threating to spill over.

Fury only raised his eyebrow.

"How could you put a _kid_ through so much torture? Don't you have **any** sense of humanity?"

Fury kept his cold gaze on her, never saying a word.

"All of your agents hate me! Is that what you intended?"

Silence.

"Fine, whatever; I'm leaving. I'll do whatever I can to disappear from your radar." Jenna hissed and yanked open the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Fury said pushing himself up from the desk.

"Why not?" Jenna sneered.

"SHIELD has tabs on you no matter where you go. We will find you."

Jenna rolled her eyes, masking a bit of fear. She stalked out of the room and headed outside. She made it out and looked around. The only way back to land was either swim or fly. Jenna thought about stealing a jet, but she had no idea how to turn it on, let alone fly one. Jenna cursed, pulled her hair up, shoved her hands in her pockets and started walking. If she couldn't leave, she might as well walk till she felt like she did. Suddenly there was a sound of miniature rockets being launched. Jenna looked up to see a red humanoid figure fly across the sky. Jenna dug into Tony's mind, wanting to know the mission Fury sent him on.

'_How the hell did short stack get off the ship? She couldn't have gotten far though . . .'_

Jenna rolled her eyes. Obviously Fury had tabs on her.

'_Hey gearhead, I'm on deck.'_

'_You could've told me that __**before**__ Fury sent me out.'_ Tony turned back towards the ship and landed next to Jenna.

"So Fury sent you to hunt me down?" Jenna asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

Tony let the suit collapse into a suitcase and a young agent, presumably a trainee, ran off with the suitcase.

"It's not my fault Fury hates me." Jenna said kicking the ground.

"Keep in mind it _was_ dad's fault." Tony said starting to walk.

"What were they like, mom and dad?" Jenna said, following him.

"Mom was okay, dad, well dad and I didn't get along."

"Do you think they would've liked me?"

"Oh, they would've loved you."

"Do you ever wonder what would've happened if the car crash didn't kill them?"

"Not that I'll admit to."

"All those things you said before, did you mean it?"

"I won't lie to you. At the time yes and I still kind of think that." Tony said and glanced at Jenna.

"Oh,"

"In all honesty, I believe it's because, as you said, I still have family. I don't want to become so close that I lose you."

Jenna stayed silent.

"When Fury told us you died, I was furious; at you and myself. I had my opportunity to be on level ground with you, but I blew it. Note that I _never_ say that, so remember it."

Jenna smiled. "Are you worried that I'll take your money?"

"I don't know should I be?"

"No, I wouldn't do that to you. In fact, it would be better for both of us if the press didn't find out we were related." Jenna shoved her hands in her pockets and looked at her shoes.

"You sure? Fame is pretty awesome."

"I prefer sticking to the shadows thank you."

Tony laughed and Jenna started too.

"Okay, I'm cold, want to head back to the lab?" Tony said shivering slightly.

Jenna nodded and followed Tony inside. They headed to the lab and just before they got in, Thor came running down the corridor.

"Lady Jenna!" He shouted and Jenna squeaked.

Thor wrapped his arms tightly around Jenna and picked her up. Jenna gulped for air and tried kicking her feet.

"Thor . . . put . . . me . . . down!" Jenna gasped.

Thor put her down, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Lady Jenna, I- we've all missed you so much! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I missed you too Thor."

"Have you gotten nourishment for the day?"

"Uh, I have," Jenna lied.

"I see, well we'll talk later." Thor smiled gently and left.

"You haven't eaten today?" Tony asked once Thor left.

"How did you-"

"You are my mini me. It's impossible to lie to me."

"Okay, no I haven't eaten." Jenna said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on, I got blueberries." Tony pushed her into the lab and he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out freeze dried blueberries.

Tony tossed the bag to Jenna and she caught it and spun around to see Bruce on the larger screen, mixing fake chemicals together. Jenna watched as the screen turned a bright red and Bruce facepalmed.

"Having fun there, Doc?" Jenna said walking over to stand by him.

"I'm trying to find a specific chemical mixture."

"For?"

"To counter the serum I gave you."

"Why?"

"Don't you hate what it did to you?"

"Well yes, but it might come in handy."

Bruce gave her a weird look.

"There might be an undercover mission where you need to crack someone's mind." Jenna shrugged.

"This is why I like you." Tony said pointing at Jenna. "You think about the long run."

Jenna smiled.

"Alright, well I have bad news." Bruce said glancing at Tony before locking eyes with Jenna.

"What is it?" Jenna asked.

"Fury has us scheduled for another 'meeting' later tonight."

Jenna rolled her eyes and Bruce glanced at Tony again who had his jaw clenched. Bruce saw a nerve jumping at the bottom of his jaw.

"I'm sick of him lying to us." Tony hissed, staring at the wall intently.

"Tony, look it was mom and dad who gave consent." Jenna said turning to Tony.

"Still, he could've at least told us we were related."

"It's fine. I'll live, hey I fell out of Clint's nest, so I can survive this." Jenna offered a blueberry to Bruce.

"You could always go with us." Bruce said taking a blueberry and eating it.

"Yeah, it's not like Fury will have a choice. You're a big icon; you could threaten to hide me if he doesn't let you in."

Tony kept an intense gaze on his sister.

'_You sure about this short stack?'_ Tony asked.

'_Positive. Good for the world right?' _Jenna gave a half smile and ate a blueberry.

**AN-**

**YAY! Long chapter! I hope you guys like this chapter, I hit a huge writer's block in the middle of it. What's going to happen when Tony goes to watch? Mwahahaha! Did you guys know that Robert Downey Jr. hid food all over set and the crew could never find it, so the scenes where he's eating that's his own food. It was never in the script, poor guy was just hungry.**


	16. Round Two

The three geniuses sat in the lab and worked for the rest of the time. All of them antsy, but trying to avoid it. Steve would pop in and out to make sure everyone, mainly Jenna, was alright. Jenna had found Tony's stashes of food throughout the lab and munched on them while helping her brother and Bruce with their work.

"Well, what if you move the coefficient and variable over here and add a y-intersect to-" Jenna was explaining when two large SHIELD agents walked into the lab. Silence fell over the room as Jenna stepped back behind Bruce and grabbed his arm.

"Either come willingly, or we have orders to forcefully remove you from the lab." One of the guards said gruffly.

Jenna bit her lip and stepped forward. Bruce started to follow as did Tony.

"Only the girl and the doctor, Mr. Stark," The other guard said.

"Like hell, I'm not going." Tony said and stepped close to Jenna.

"Please Mr. Stark, the Director's orders."

"You know where the Director can put his orders? Up his-"

"Okay, look fellas, let's let Tony- er- Mr. Stark, go and we'll take Director Fury's orders from him. I'll go willingly and there'll be no mess, okay?" Jenna said jumping in front of the dueling men.

The guards stood back and grunted in agreement.

"Alright?" Jenna asked turning to Tony.

"Fine," Tony huffed.

"Okay, off we go then," Jenna said leading the way.

Agents kept giving her weird looks as Jenna walked down the hall. She resisted the urge to see what they were thinking; instead she slipped into Tony's mind.

'_I am going to kill Fury; he has no right to do this to __**any**__ human being, permission or not. I swear I'll- hello. Short stack you're the only one with these powers. I can feel you in my head.'_ Tony thought.

Jenna slipped out of his mind and kept walking, acting like nothing happened. They eventually reached the lab and one of the guards swept his key over the lock and opened the door. Jenna slipped inside, followed by Bruce, Tony, and the guards. Jenna was quickly pushed into the shadows behind Bruce and Tony as Fury walked in.

"Mr. Stark, what are you doing in here, this is private matters." Fury said.

"Yeah, private matters including my blood."

"You said yourself; you would never care for her."

"I **never** said that. Keep in mind I have many contacts. It's quite easy for Jenna to 'disappear' for a bit." Tony threatened.

"Mr. Stark this is unnecessary, you can see her tomorrow when she is released."

"No," Tony said.

"Please, don't make me use force."

"She is my blood, I should be able to stay, and I'm in your secret boy band."

"Gentleman," Fury said, eyes darting to the guards.

The guards stepped forward and grabbed Tony roughly by the arms and started dragging him out.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Tony shouted fighting against the men who were obviously stronger than him.

Fury only watched as Tony was dragged out kicking and screaming.

'_Tony! Are you okay?'_ Jenna thought, frantic.

'_Yeah, I'm fine, a bit ticked off though,' _Came the thoughts of a very aggravated Tony.

"Dr. Banner, when you're ready." Fury growled, pulling Jenna away.

Bruce glanced at Jenna and walked over to the table with Jenna following. He held out his hand to help her up. Once she was lying down, Bruce started disinfecting the needle and her skin. This serum was a think orange goop. Fury sat down and watched intently.

'_Ready?'_ Bruce asked giving Jenna a concerned look.

'_As I'll ever be,'_

Jenna took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the needle sliding into her. The second the chemical hit her blood, Jenna's eyes shot open and she bit her tongue, holding back a scream. Bruce watched in horror at her reaction. How could Fury do this to her? Bruce pulled the needle out of Jenna and held it away from her.

"You did well, Dr. Banner. Again she'll be left overnight for observation." Fury said and left with the two goons following him out.

Bruce had his arms braced on the table, head bent down, and he seemed to be biting something back.

"Bruce?" Jenna asked timidly. She didn't think she could handle a 'hulk out' on her own.

Bruce's head snapped up and green rimmed his eyes. The second his eyes met hers, the green faded away. Of course he wouldn't put her through that, if he had any say in it.

"I'm fine. Just a bit . . ."

". . . Rattled?" Jenna finished, tilting her head slightly.

Bruce smiled slightly and looked down again.

"You're not alone."

Bruce looked up at her again, noting in her eyes that those words had more meaning than about being 'shaken.' He chuckled softly and walked away.

"Bruce?" Jenna hesitated continuing. "Are you afraid of him?"

Bruce stopped.

"Sometimes, depends who I'm around."

"Like who?" Bruce noticed she was digging . . . for something.

"Just certain people," Vague was good.

"Oh," Jena said and Bruce caught the slight disappointment in her voice.

'_Could it mean that she- no, she couldn't possibly.'_ Bruce thought.

"Is it weird with everyone being cautious around you?"

"A bit, but I've gotten used to it."

Jenna got off the table and started following him.

"Is there a shower in here?" Jenna asked, sensing that this conversation should be changed.

"Through the room and to the right," Bruce said, still not looking at her.

"Thanks," Jenna walked past him and walked into the simple bathroom, locking the door.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Bruce; she just didn't trust anyone else barging in. Jenna noted the two stacks of clothes. One was male pajamas, most likely for Bruce, and the other was Jenna's clothes from her house. She grimaced at the fact someone went through her room and her clothes. She looked at the small shower and noted the basket of hotel size shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Jenna peeled off her clothes and turned the water to near boiling hot. She stepped in and let the water pound over her.

Bruce heard the water turn on and he relaxed. Friends or not, it was his responsibility to take care of Jenna. If something were to happen to her both Fury and Tony would have his head on a platter. That and he could never forgive himself. Bruce opened his laptop and opened a secret file. Not even Tony could crack into it.

Entry 357

The other guy seems to like her. I _**will not**_ let him hurt her. She seems to have a certain curiosity to him, dangerous, but not unlike her brother. If only she could see that I

Bruce stared at the screen. Was he seriously just going to type that? He shook his head and deleted everything.

Entry 357

Near miss with the other guy. Need to be more careful.

'_There; if anyone were to read it, they wouldn't know.'_ Bruce thought.

Bruce exited out of the file and pulled up a graphing app and added some data to it. He got lost in the work and didn't notice the water shut off.

**AN-**

**AWWWW! Brucie! Isn't he a sweetheart? And meanie Fury won't let Tony in. How do you think that'll go down? Anyways, I finally updated! I have this barrage of ideas for this story. Sorry about the other ones, those will be updated . . . I don't know when. Please review!**


	17. Falling Yet Again

**AN-**

**Chapter 17 is here! **

Jenna shivered as the cool air bit at her skin. She quickly dried off and put her clothes on. Jenna glanced at the choice SHIELD picked. It was an old pair of PJs with baby ducks on it. She ran her fingers through her thick hair, hoping to comb it out. Jenna brushed her teeth with a standard pink toothbrush. She walked out of the bathroom, still annoyed that it was so cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked into the main room where Bruce was typing furiously on his keyboard. Jenna shivered and curled up on the couch. She watched Bruce and noticed how tired she was. Her eyes slid closed as she listened to the clacking of the keys, sometimes a constant flow, sometimes sporadic and delayed. The clacking became white noise and Jenna slipped into a light sleep.

Bruce leaned back from the computer once everything was fixed and updated. He set his glasses on the desk and rubbed his eyes, tiredness finally setting in. Bruce noticed the lack of running water and he was instantly on alert. He whipped around, and his watch started beeping. His eyes scanned the room and landed on the girl curled up, shivering on the couch. Bruce let out a relieved sigh. He noticed the bumps on her skin. He walked over to her and laid his hand on her arm. She was freezing. Bruce looked around and walked into the test room to find a wool blanket.

'_It's not comfortable, but it will have to suffice.'_ Bruce thought and carried it back into the room.

He placed the blanket on her carefully and he noticed there was a ring on her hand that he had never seen before. It was a gold band with tiny flecks of red gems inside it. Bruce smiled.

'_I guess red and gold runs in the family.'_ Bruce thought.

Bruce sat on the other side of the couch and let sleep take over.

Jenna slipped into a dream.

_ 'Hello?' Jenna called. _

_ She was standing in the field she was in in her last dream except the bodies were gone and the sky was blue and cloudy. For anyone else, this would be a dream, but Jenna knew something was off. This time nothing was forcing her to do anything. Jenna walked forward and found Clint standing on a cliff. Jenna balked; she knew something was wrong now. A force pushed Jenna forward and she stumbled to stand next to Clint. _

_ "I've been waiting for you." Clint said, looking out into the field of rocks below._

_ Jenna tried to say something, but no words came out._

_ "Gravity is a funny thing. It takes forever from one perspective, not enough time from another one." Clint said, never glancing at Jenna._

_ Once again Jenna could not make a sound. It felt like a pair of icy hands was wrapped around her throat. Clint turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and smiling sickly. Jenna gasped as Clint threw her over the cliff. She plummeted down to the jagged rocks below. Jenna let out a scream, not much different than when Clint pushed her in real life. _

_ Jenna got the feeling of being dragged out of jello. Jenna knew it was her coming out of the dream._

Jenna gasped, feeling a scratchy weight on her. She rubbed her eye with the heel of her palm and looked at the blanket on her and saw the man sitting at the end of the couch. Jenna let her eyes focus and she looked at the clock: five in the morning. Jenna yawned and ran a hand through her tumbleweed of hair. Her stomach let out a loud growl and Jenna realized she hasn't eaten really anything other than blueberries that she knew of. She shifted off the couch and wandered around, hunting for food.

Bruce heard someone walking around and he opened his eyes. He noticed Jenna walking around, looking for something.

"Jenna?" Bruce asked.

Jenna jumped and turned around. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Uhm, I haven't really eaten anything for a few days."

"Food; right," Bruce said and stood up. "Well, the mess hall should be open and agents won't be up yet. Want to run in and grab something?"

Jenna nodded and rubbed her eyes. Bruce thought she looked very much like a child in the moment with her tiredness and her 'ducky' pajamas.

"Are you going to change, or . . ." Bruce asked, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Jenna looked at what she was wearing and shrugged. "I have nothing else, well clean, to wear."

"Then you ready?"

Jenna nodded and followed Bruce out. They were almost to the mess hall when they ran into Clint. Literally.

"Ah, sorry Clint!" Bruce said pushing his glasses up his nose and Jenna shrank behind him.

"You have that little _headache_ with you?" Clint sneered, looking directly at Jenna.

"Hey you can't talk to her like that!"

"Why do you even follow her Bruce? She's just a lab experiment!" Clint growled.

"Stop it Clint, you don't know anything about her." Bruce said. He could feel the other guy starting to come out.

Jenna noticed that Bruce's eyes were turning green.

"Bruce, just leave it alone." Jenna said lightly putting a hand on Bruce's arm.

Bruce whipped around making Jenna jump. "No, he has no right to talk about you like that!" The voice of the Hulk was starting to slide through.

"Bruce please!" Jenna pleaded stepping back, noticing his skin tinting green.

Bruce let out a chilling scream and fell to his knees.

"Jenna go!" Bruce growled.

Jenna stood rooted where she was, terrified for Bruce.

"Bruce, you have to fight it!" Jenna cried.

"Jenna go," Clint said, his eyes never leaving Bruce, but his hand gripped a special tranquilizer gun.

"Bruce, listen to me!" Jenna said taking a step closer.

"Bruce gone now, only Hulk left." The deep voice of the Hulk growled.

Jenna thought for a second and took a deep breath and knelt down next to Bruce.

"Okay Hulk, listen to me. There are innocent people on this ship. No one is in danger. You don't have to come out. Everything is fine." Jenna said calmly.

"No innocent. Everyone bad," Hulk growled.

"But they're not our enemies. Please Hulk; you have to let Bruce come back." Jenna pleaded.

"Bruce no come back. He too scared."

"How?" Jenna asked, hoping that she could somehow reason with Hulk.

"He like you, he too scared to tell you. Hulk take over for him."

"He and I both appreciate it, but Hulk; there is no need to-"

At that moment Bruce fully changed to the Hulk and let out a deep growl. He jumped up and pressed Jenna to the wall.

"You weak human, you no tell Hulk what to do." Hulk growled.

Clint shot a tranquilizer into Hulk's neck and Hulk roared and turned to Clint.

"Go! I can keep him distracted for as long as I can!" Clint said, running down the corridor.

Jenna looked on in horror as the Hulk started destroying the hallway. She ran in the opposite direction towards Fury's office.

"Sir, it's the Hulk! He's loose." Jenna gasped bursting through Fury's office.

'_Jenna where are you!?'_ Tony screamed into Jenna's mind.

'_Fury's office! It's Bruce- he-'_

'_I know, you have to get off the ship, head outside, I'll take you to the tower!'_

"Go find Stark, get off this ship." Fury growled loading his gun.

Jenna nodded and ran out and headed towards the deck. She heard agents screaming orders and running around. She suddenly heard loud crashing and grunts. Jenna looked over her shoulder and saw a green mass heading towards her. Jenna gasped and dove into an alcove. The thundering came closer and suddenly it stopped. Jenna tried to quiet her breathing. There was the sound of someone sniffing and groaning metal of something heavy. Jenna hoped that what she assumed was the Hulk couldn't hear her thumping heartbeat. All sounds disappeared and Jenna let out a soft breath, thinking the Hulk disappeared. Out of nowhere a flash of green darted into the alcove, grabbing Jenna. Jenna let out an ear splitting scream and Hulk grinned. Hulk held Jenna close to him and headed towards the main room. Agents started shooting at Hulk, not noticing Jenna.

"Agents, stop! Civilian!" Clint shouted.

Hulk walked over to the window, smiling.

"Banner, put the girl down," Came Natasha's voice.

Hulk whipped around and set Jenna down. He rushed at the red head and jumped at her. The impact shook the ship and tilted it forward. Hulk slid back and out the window, falling out. All of the agents grabbed onto something, desperately trying not to fall through the giant hole, indefinitely plummeting thousands of feet below. Jenna grappled for anything, but came up with nothing. Jenna slid down the floor and watched the agents not moving, not helping. All the while Jenna never screamed. As she crashed out of the window, she broke part of the window, the glass cutting her back on impact, shards cutting her face and arms. Jenna mentally yelled at herself.

'_Again with the falling! Right, past experiences; I'll either wake up somewhere strange or in Med Bay. Or I might die, that's cool too.'_ Jenna let her thoughts wander as her eyes slid closed.

She assumed it was part of the serum in her that she was fine with breathing at this high of an altitude. So many thoughts ran through her head, all pointless, as she regressed to the ground.

**AN- **

**I keep making Jenna fall off things. I REGRET NOTHING! Anyways, what do you guys think is going to happen? Review please!**


	18. First Aid

Bruce was alert instantly. He was still in Hulk form, but with his mind. This was an extremely rare occurrence. Bruce looked around and noticed a form, completely still.

'_Jenna.'_ Bruce didn't even have to guess, every fiber in his being screamed her name. Bruce took advantage of the Hulk's body and dove for her. He reached her and wrapped his arms around her. She was either sleeping or unconscious. Bruce turned his head and saw they were close approaching the ground. He braced himself and made sure Jenna was fully protected.

_CRASH!_ The tiny shack collapsed under the weight of the Hulk. As soon as he hit the ground, Bruce lost consciousness.

Bruce woke up, completely naked and with a massive headache. After a few seconds the thought hit him: _Jenna_. Bruce looked around for her, but couldn't find her. He desperately wanted to look for but in his current . . . appearance . . . he thought it wasn't the best plan.

"Hey," A voice called.

Bruce looked over to see a boy around the age of nine or ten with hay blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes.

"Are you an alien or somethin'?" The boy asked with an obvious southern drawl.

"No," Bruce said, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you a superhero?" The boy asked; a sudden tone of fascination and recognition crossed his voice.

"I work with them," Bruce offered.

"I-I have something for you." The boy stammered and crossed over to Bruce.

Bruce took the pair of pants and slipped them on.

"Thank you . . ."

"Name's John, Sir." John said and smiled a goofy grin.

"Thank you, John. Have you seen a girl? She has brown hair and came down with me." Bruce asked looking franticly at the boy.

"Uh yeah, I saw another person fall not too far from here."

"Can you show me?"

"Yeah come on!" John motioned and took off.

Bruce followed steadily. His pulse was already going from fear, adding running wasn't going to help. The boy entered a forest area and still Bruce followed, keeping his eyes peeled for Jenna.

Eventually John slowed and he looked around. Bruce saw they were in a clearing. He walked around a bit, the pine needles pressing into his bare feet and small rocks cutting into them.

"Hey! Over here!" Bruce heard John call.

Bruce rushed over and found Jenna curled up, a large gash under her hairline and her clothes were cut up. Her breathing was rapid and shallow.

"We have to make her better." John said.

Bruce figured out he was bright for his age. Bruce started searching for any signs of obvious injury. Nothing was out of place, or broken. Bruce let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"We have to get her inside; her body's going into shock." Bruce carefully picked her up, noting how pale she was.

John led the way to his house as fast as possible. Arriving at a stereotypical southern home, John burst through the screen door with Bruce close behind.

"Now John, what's with the fuss?" An older woman in her mid-thirties came into the room.

"These people need help mama!" John cried pointing to the panting Bruce.

"Oh my! Why didn't you just say so?" The woman rushed over and helped Bruce carry Jenna to the couch.

"I need something to keep her feet elevated." Bruce said putting a pillow under the sixteen-year-old's head.

The woman came back with a fat pillow and placed it under Jenna's feet. All the while John watched with curiosity. Bruce wrapped a soft heavy blanket around Jenna to keep her from getting hypothermia.

"Can you call the hospital?" Bruce asked still looking at the wound on Jenna's head.

"Oh son, I could but the nearest hospital is miles away." The woman said.

Bruce let out an aggravated sigh.

"A needle and thread then?"

"Lynn!" The women called.

A tall boy came running.

"Yes mama?" Lynn asked.

"Go get my needle and some thread."

The boy ran off while John still stood there watching.

"Is there anything else I can do?" The woman asked.

"Uhm, do you have any clothes I can wear?" Bruce asked, sitting on his bottom and calming down.

"Oh yes dear." The woman ran off and Bruce tried to steady his pulse.

"So who are you guys?" John asked walking over.

"I'm Bruce and this is my-uh friend, Jenna."

"Where'd y'all come from?"

"Uh-" Bruce was about to explain when the boy named Lynn came in with a needle and a spool of thread.

Bruce threaded the needle and got to work sewing up the wound on Jenna's head.

"You gonna clean 'er up?" Lynn asked watching Bruce's methodical work.

"Uh- yeah, could you get me a wet cloth?" With that Lynn was off.

Bruce tied off the string and Lynn came back with the wet cloth and the woman came back with clothes for Bruce. He wiped the blood off Jenna's face and stood up, letting her rest.

"Uhm, can I take a shower? I don't mean to impose but . . ." Bruce gestured to the layer of dust coating him.

"Of course," The woman said and directed the way to the bathroom.

Bruce walked in and started taking a shower.

**AN-**

**Oh no! What's up with Jenna? Find out next chapter!**


	19. Secrets

Jenna felt groggy as she woke up. The last thing she remembered was having air crushed out of her as the Hulk held her to him. She started moving things to see if anything was damaged. Fingers and toes were fine, wrists and ankles, knees and elbows, shoulders and hips, and finally neck. Everything seemed fine other than a few bits of pain. Jenna opened her eyes and looked around. This wasn't familiar. Maybe Bruce knew where they were.

_'Bruce!'_ The thought screamed through Jenna's mind.

Jenna frantically slipped into Bruce's mind.

_'Bruce! Where are you?'_

_'Jenna? Oh thank god, I'm in the shower down the hall, give me a few.'_

Jenna rubbed her head, feeling a slight throbbing. She gasped when she felt a cut sewn up. She had to have hit something on the way down. Jenna felt someone watching her and she looked around when she laid eyes on a little boy with blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Hello,"

"Hi, are you feeling okay?" The little boy asked.

"I'm . . . fine."

"Oh. My name is John."

"Jenna, may I ask where I am?"

"At my house,"

"Oh no, I meant the state."

"You're in Texas."

Jenna nodded and looked around. The house was big, but small at the same time. She slipped out from under the blanket and swung her legs under her. After a few moments Bruce came running.

"Jenna, are you okay?" Bruce asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what about you?"

"I'm fine now."

"Bruce, how are we going to get back?" Jenna's eyes were watery.

"I'm sure they'll find us." Bruce said the urge to comfort her overpowering him.

"Uhm, I don't mean to interrupt, but I thought you might want some new clothes dear." The woman said.

Bruce sat next to Jenna and watched as the woman handed her clothing.

"I'm sorry it's not much, our daughter didn't like many material things." The woman said smiling.

"Oh no, thank you so much. For everything," Jenna smiled and took the dress.

Jenna stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"Uhm, Miss?" Bruce asked as the woman turned away.

"Yes, dear?"

"I don't believe I ever caught your name."

"I'm Megan Evans."

"Pleasure to meet you Megan,"

Jenna walked out; she held her torn up clothes and a light blush tinted her cheeks. She was wearing a white dress with a corset-like top. Bruce was speechless.

"You look . . . amazing." Bruce said and Jenna's blush darkened.

"Thanks," Jenna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sat down on the couch.

"I hear y'all need someplace to stay for a time?"

"Oh no, we don't want to impede." Jenna smiled.

"Oh hush now, we've got a big house, I'm sure Lynn and John won't mind will ya' boys?"

"No ma'am," The boys say simultaneously.

"Then it's settled, welcome to the family!" Megan said and clapped her hands together.

Bruce looked at Jenna and gave a sheepish smile.

After that, Jenna went to go help Megan with washing clothes while Bruce was hounded with questions from both Lynn and John.

"Where'd y'all come from?" Lynn asked.

"New York," Bruce answered patiently.

"How'd you get here?"

"I already told ya dummy! They fell from the sky!" John said, glaring at his older brother.

"Yeah, but from where in the sky?" Lynn asked.

"Well we were on a plane and there was . . . an incident." Bruce answered, glancing at the floor.

"Where you turned into that big green person?" John asked.

"Uh . . . yeah," Bruce said, internally sighing.

Jenna slowly scrubbed a stain from a t-shirt as she watched in amazement as Megan sped through the grass/berry stained clothing of the boys.

"What'chu gawkin' at darlin'?" Megan asked, noticing the girl watching her.

"Oh, sorry," Jenna turned back to her work and blushed.

Jenna and Bruce helped the family with chores; from washing clothes to getting the mail. Jenna kept walking around the grounds barefoot, along with the boys.

"Jenna, you're going to step on a stick." Bruce said watching her come back from getting the mail.

Jenna snapped her head up from looking and the magazine in her hands.

"So?" She asked a bit agitation in her voice.

"Hey don't snap at me." Bruce said lightly.

"I'm sorry," Jenna shook her head. "My head just hurts," she stood at the base of the porch and looked at Bruce.

Bruce gave her a confused look and went down the steps and grabbed her by the shoulders gently.

"I-I'll be fine," Jenna closed her eyes and rubbed her head. "I'm sure it's just repercussions from this morning."

"You sure?" Bruce asked worried.

". . . Yeah,"

Jenna pushed past him and gave Megan the mail.

"She's not tellin' you somethin' Bruce." John said to the adult.

Bruce turned around and looked at the young boy.

"What do you mean?"

"When she was gettin' the mail, somethin' happened."

"What?"

"I can't tell ya. She has to."

Bruce stared at the boy.

"Give 'er time." With that John went back inside.

**AN-**

**I'm BAAAAAA-AAAACK. So my wrist only gets bugged out if I torture it TOO much, so I can still write, I just have to be more careful. So here's this update! **


	20. Teenagers scare the livin Sht out of me

Bruce noticed the wind picking up and he closed his eyes briefly, letting the wind pick up the dust and blow it around him.

"Bruce, come inside!" He heard Jenna yell over the now booming weather.

He felt her grab his hand and rush him inside. The door slammed behind him and he opened his eyes. He looked at Jenna and noticed that her eyes were red and watering.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have dirt in my eyes," Jenna frowned and gently rubbed her eyes. She blinked with her eyes still red.

"Looks like a storm is blowin' in," Megan said looking out the window.

"I got the flashlights mama," John said holding four fluorescent colored flashlights.

"Good, of course you and your brother get one, I get one, and here, you two get one."

Bruce grabbed the neon green light and smiled.

"Problems with power?"

"Storms get mighty fierce out here; it's not rare the power goes out." Megan made sure the window was locked tightly and she sent the boys to fix the rest.

"It's gettin' late; let me take y'all to your room." Megan led the way upstairs.

Jenna and Bruce followed wordlessly. They stopped outside of a white door and looked at Megan.

"Now, I only have one free room, so if one of you wants to sleep on the couch downstairs . . ." She started.

"Oh no, it's fine," Jenna said and smiled lightly.

Megan gave a semi-criticizing look.

"It's not like that!" Bruce said quickly.

"Oh, no, no, we're just really good friends. That's all." Jenna's cheeks tinted pink at the suggestion.

Megan nodded and opened the door revealing a beautiful room. Jenna noted the bay window with great excitement. She rushed over and ran her fingers over the cool cloth.

"I take it you like window seats?" Megan laughed.

"Yeah, I've always wanted one." Jenna smiled softly.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it." Megan smiled. "If you need me, just holler." With that she left.

"Jenna?" Bruce asked. He timidly shut the door and sat on the bed.

"Hm," Jenna murmured.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just slight headaches."

"No, not physically; I mean you've been through a lot in the past few months."

"I'm fine Bruce, really. I'm just shaken up." Jenna looked at the scientist and smiled.

Bruce nodded and laid on the bed. Jenna sat in the bay window and watched the storm.

Bruce hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he heard a slight yelp of shock.

'_Bruce!'_ Jenna's voice flooded through his mind.

'_What?'_ Bruce responded frantic. He opened his eyes and there was darkness.

'_The powers out and I don't have a flashlight.'_

'_It's just the dark.'_

'_I have a confession.'_

'_What?'_

'_I'm scared of the dark.'_

Bruce grinned widely.

'_Do you know where the bed is?'_

'_No. It's pitch black in here if you haven't noticed.'_

Bruce laughed softly.

'_Oi! Don't laugh at me!'_

'_Sorry, here, stay where you are and I'll get you.'_

Bruce stood up and crept around, his arms in front of him.

'_Marco,'_ Jenna thought absently.

He ran into something.

'_Jenna?'_

'_You found Waldo!'_

Bruce smiled and started to gently lead her back to the bed. He helped her sit down and he laid on the bed. Bruce was surprised when he felt a pressure on his chest and an arm around his waist. Jenna was laying on him. Bruce grinned and hoped she couldn't feel his heart beat faster. Bruce wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes. He soon felt her breathing had become shallower and slower. He too soon drifted into sleep.

Bruce woke up the next morning to find Jenna was gone. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at his disheveled clothes. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes. He looked forward and noticed a neat pile of clothes. He walked over to them and the note on top said his name. He picked up the clothes and changed. He walked downstairs and noticed how quiet the house was. He noticed the clock said eight a.m. Bruce walked outside and soon heard Jenna and the boys laughing. Their laughter was coming from the trees. He saw a dart of movement followed by two others. Bruce headed to the laughter and watched as John and Lynn darted past him, soon followed by Jenna.

Jenna noticed Bruce and slowed herself.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Jenna said putting her hands on her hips.

Bruce noticed her light green dress. It accented her tan skin nicely.

"What are you three doing?" Bruce asked as the two boys came back.

The three exchanged glances and they all three burst out laughing.

"Just playin' a game," John smiled.

Bruce noticed a leaf in Jenna's hair and he plucked it out.

"Oh! Now Bruce is it! RUN!" Lynn yelled and the three took off in different directions.

Bruce raised an eyebrow and smiled. He hoped that with all of the happiness going through him, the hulk wouldn't come out. Bruce put the leaf carefully in his shirt pocket and took off in the direction John went. He soon caught John and handed him the leaf. Bruce took off and hid in a shallow cave. He let his pulse go back to normal. He heard a slight rustle in a nearby bush.

"I'm not it, John is." Bruce breathed.

Jenna poked her head up and she seemed to glide over to him. Bruce shook it away as an adrenaline rush.

"That didn't last long." Jenna whispered barely audible.

"He didn't hide very well,"

"I think he was going easy on ya." Jenna smiled.

Bruce blushed unnoticeably and smiled back.

"Hush," Jenna breathed and put a finger to her lips.

Seconds later there were light footsteps behind where they were.

Jenna mouthed the word _Lynn_ and bit her bottom lip. She let out a sigh as the footsteps faded.

"So . . ." Bruce smiled.

"Hold on," Jenna hissed and Lynn came running.

"Jenna! They're back!" Lynn breathed.

Bruce gave a worried look as his eyes flicked between the two.

"Where's your brother?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know!"

"JENNA!" A voice screamed.

"Bruce, you need to watch Lynn and make sure nothing happens to him." Jenna said franticly.

"But-" Bruce began.

"Whatever it takes," Jenna locked eyes with him.

Jenna took a breath and Bruce watched wide eyed as she shot up into the sky.

"What just happened?" Bruce said.

"It's part of her powers." Lynn said. "Please, we need to hide."

Bruce led the way to another area and they hid in a thick bush.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"These teenagers came down the road and started ruffin' up John. Jenna saw and started telling the boys off for hurtin' 'im. She started to walk him away and the boys grabbed her. She hit him and she grabbed John and she flew into the air. John heard them say they'd come back, and now they have." Lynn whispered.

'_The serum_,' Bruce thought.

"Stay away from them!" Bruce heard Jenna yell.

"Aw, c'mon doll! They're just a bunch of brats!" A male voice said.

"They're better than you, you puerile twit!" Jenna screeched.

'_Bruce, I need him, __**now**__.'_ Jenna's voice rang through his head.

Soon John came through the bush.

"Stay here," Bruce told the boys.

"C'mon pretty lady, don'tcha wanna have some fun with us." A deeper voice came.

"Yeah, pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone." Another voice said.

"She's not," Bruce said coming out of the bush.

"Oh is this pencil pushing geek your bodyguard?"

"I'm not," Bruce said and his eyes flashed green, "but he is."

Bruce grew instantly into the hulk. Jenna stepped behind him around to the bush. All of the boys had dark hair. One had it long while the others had short hair; each one really tall.

"Oh man," the youngest looking one said.

"Let's get out of here!" The one who seemed to be the leader shouted and the three took off.

Hulk followed them for a few paces, sending tremors through the ground.

"Stay here boys," Jenna said lightly looking at the two sets of blue eyes peering out of the plant.

Hulk turned around his eyes were lit up. Jenna carefully walked over to him.

"Thank you, Hulk."

Hulk grunted and started slowly walking towards Jenna.

"Not that I don't appreciate what you did, but Bruce needs to come back now." Jenna said softly.

Hulk stared at her for a second and he started to glare.

"Hulk, listen to me. There are innocent children and they're scared. You have to let Bruce back."

Hulk started walking towards the bush. Jenna shot up to be eye level with him.

"No, leave them alone." Jenna said like she was scolding a small child.

Hulk rolled his eyes and in a few moments, he shrunk down to Bruce. Jenna dropped to catch the unconscious man. She laid him down and rested his head in her lap, all the while not looking anywhere but his face.

"Lynn, go take your brother home and get Bruce some clothes, please." Jenna said brushing a hair out of her face.

The two boys got out, neither looking affected, and they took off back to the house.

"Thank you, Bruce." Jenna said quietly.

**AN-**

**AWWW! Some actiony fluff! Anywho, look at how long this chapter is! That's mainly because I'm cranky so I got a chance to write in peace. Also I won't be able to update One Step until I watch C.A again, because I still have to semi-stick to the story line. Review! You guys light up my day when I get notifications you commented! **


	21. Touch the Stars

Soon Lynn came back with clothes. Lynn put Bruce's pants on and Jenna buttoned up his shirt.

"Do ya need help?" Lynn asked.

Jenna smiled and Lynn helped Bruce up. They dragged the man back to the house and Megan rushed out to help when she saw the trio. Lynn let go and Megan and Jenna laid Bruce on the couch. Jenna huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Are you hungry dear?" Megan asked, trying to focus the other girl's attention elsewhere.

Jenna nodded and followed the mother into the kitchen.

Bruce woke up later getting a pounding headache. He had no idea what happened after he turned into the hulk. He saw there was a plate of food next to him on a table. He slowly ate it wondering why the house was so quiet.

"Jenna?" He called out.

Not one person came. Bruce looked around in confusion. He decided to accept the silence and thought. He felt . . . something, for Jenna, but she was too young. Besides, even if she was of age, she was his best friend's _sister_. He had a feeling Tony wouldn't be too happy.

'_But, dammit, I deserve to be happy!'_ Bruce screamed at the sensible part of his brain.

A second later Jenna came rushing in, her cheeks tinted pink, hair a mess, and her eyes sparkling. That was enough to make Bruce's heart skip a beat.

"Hey Bruce, guess what?" Jenna bounded over and crashed onto the couch.

"Hm?" Bruce asked smiling lightly.

"SHIELD called Megan and they'll be here tomorrow to come get us. Apparently it was amazing how far we got off the grid."

Bruce winced slightly. He had one more night before everyone would be on his back asking for things. If people were hassling him, that meant Jenna may not come around.

"Hey, it's getting dark, want to head up on the roof, it's supposed to be cloudless tonight." Jenna asked.

Bruce smiled. "Sure,"

Jenna smiled and grabbed his hand and practically dragged him up to the attic. When they got there Jenna smiled and let go of his hand. She opened a window and stepped out. Bruce rushed to see where she went when she disappeared.

"Get out here, puffball!" Jenna called, her head reappearing.

"Puffball?" Bruce laughed as he carefully climbed out of the window.

He tried desperately to keep his balance, to no avail when his foot slipped. Jenna rushed over and helped Bruce get his footing.

"Yes, that is now my name for you." Jenna smiled.

Bruce raised an eyebrow with a small smile tugging at his mouth.

"Don't question my brilliance!" Jenna huffed.

Bruce chuckled and followed Jenna to a largely open spot on the roof.

"How'd you find this place?" Bruce asked as he sat down next to Jenna.

"John actually showed it to me. I was looking for somewhere to practice . . . my new skill and he showed me how to get up here." Jenna said laying back.

Bruce nodded and let the warm summer breeze pass over him.

"Hey, Bruce?" Jenna asked.

"Hm," Bruce hummed.

"Do you ever wonder what would've happened if you hadn't joined the team?"

Bruce thought for a second.

"No," he said finally.

Jenna sat up and looked at him.

"I've learned to accept what life throws at me without question." He answered simply.

Soon the sun started to dip down into the horizon. Jenna sat up to watch the sunset paint the sky.

"I have to be honest, I don't think I've ever had a moment as calm as this." She said quietly.

Bruce looked at her. She was glowing from the light. The thoughts of beauty crossed Bruce's mind. He shook his head roughly. No, she was his best friend's sister and she was way younger. He couldn't.

Soon the stars sprinkled the inky black sky with a full moon casting light on the two. Jenna gasped in amazement.

"Wow," she let out.

"What?" Bruce asked, turning to see her wide eyes darting around the sky.

"I've lived in New York my whole life. I don't think I've seen this many stars."

Bruce smiled.

"I had this every night in Calcutta. It's hard to go from that to the big city. Sometimes I wish I could go back there for nights like this." Bruce said.

"How did you stand being in Calcutta, I mean, there's a lot of people. Especially as a doctor, I would assume it would be stressful."

"Actually, it wasn't; it was actually very calming to help so many people. Everyone needed me and looked up to me. I made people better." Bruce said quietly.

"But wouldn't being around so many people freak the other guy out?"

"No, it's the military; people with guns. They see me as a threat and a villain. I could shuffle by anybody in Calcutta and they would either ignore me or see me as a helper and a friend. I didn't have to worry about the other guy, because no one was threatened."

"I never thought of it like that."

"Most don't,"

More silence crept over the two until Jenna yawned.

"Well, today was exciting." She said and curled up on the roof.

"Are you going to sleep out here?" Bruce smiled.

"Mm,"

"What if it rains?"

"Good,"

"Come on, birdie." Bruce said and picked her up.

"Birdie?" Jenna sleepily asked.

"Don't question my brilliance," Bruce said lightly.

Jenna smiled and curled into Bruce's chest. He was careful to keep his balance on the roof this time and he slipped into the house. He made sure her head didn't bump anything that would injure her, his chest was a given though. Arriving at the room, Bruce was about to put her on the bed.

"Bruce?"

"Hm,"

"Put me on the window seat, I want to sleep under the stars."

Bruce smiled, happy that it was dark in the room. He did as told and set her carefully on the cushion. He slid his arms out from under her and before he could turn around, he felt Jenna grab his hand gently.

'_Stay with me, Bruce.' _Jenna slipped into his mind.

He saw Jenna move and curl up and pat the seat beside her. Her hand slipped out of his and Bruce sat down shakily.

'_You're scared . . . why?'_ Jenna mentally vocalized.

Bruce thought carefully about his answer; at least until Jenna said something more.

'_You don't have to tell me,'_ Jenna said and she leaned her arched legs against Bruce.

Bruce felt his throat close up and his pulse quicken.

'_Calm down,' _Bruce scolded himself.

Jenna's hand grabbed Bruce's again and squeezed it gently.

'_Do you remember what happened when you first hulked out around me?'_

'_Not all of it,'_

'_He said something . . .'_

'_What?'_

"He said you liked me, Bruce."

And Bruce's heart caught in his throat.

"He did?" His voice rose only slightly.

'_Oh great, I feel like a teenager again.'_

"Yeah,"

Bruce was silent and still felt Jenna's hand holding onto his.

"Is it true?"

Bruce made an attempt to pull his hand away, but Jenna held him tightly.

"I would understand if you said no." Jenna said softly.

Bruce stopped trying to fight it, but instead looked his best friend's sister in the eyes. They were staring right back.

"And I'm not searching your files if that's what you think."

Bruce nodded and Jenna started moving. He watched as she inched towards him, allowing Bruce to stretch his legs out. She rested next to Bruce with her head on his chest. She intertwined their legs and thought carefully about what she was going to say next.

"I like you Bruce," Jenna smiled softly.

Bruce's heart skipped various beats rapidly. Soon Jenna was asleep with a smirk on her face.

**AN-**

**I'm lame, I took a really long time to update, I know. In all fairness I had _a lot_ to set straight and I have so I should be writing more. Also, I have more updates on my new website. The link to it _should_ be on my profile. That's all I got.**


	22. Time Jump

_Two Years Later_

"Hey, puffball," Jenna waved her hand in front of Bruce's face.

Bruce snapped back from his reminiscing.

"What were you thinking about?" Jenna asked sitting next to her brother's best friend.

"Nothing," Bruce shrugged.

He glanced at the girl to see she was giving him a look.

"It was about the other guy."

"I know when you're lying, Bruce." Jenna said.

She only ever called him 'Bruce' when she was 100% serious.

"I'll let it slide this time though," Jenna's eyes searched him for a second before turning back to her work.

Bruce knew she was capable to read his mind, but Jenna hadn't used her powers since the last day they were stranded in Texas. She never used them simply to piss of Fury and she succeeded. She did agree, however (only because of Tony's request) to learn some defensive skills. This resulted in Jenna Stark becoming the best sword fighter in SHIELD.

Bruce stole a glance at her. Her brown hair was falling in her face and she was nibbling on her black stylus. This was a habit of hers whenever she was concentrating hard on something. Her current project was building a blade that was light, thin, and won't shatter in a fighting situation.

"Hey Bruce, what if I tried mixing the material from Tony's reactor and mixed it with titanium?" Jenna said a little spaced.

"You can try,"

Jenna nodded and threw her project up onto the large screens and pushed herself off the counter. She walked over and started mixing the two 'elements.' A few seconds later Tony strutted in.

"Hey pint size," Tony said and lightly pinched Jenna.

"Bugger off, night light." Jenna rolled her eyes.

Tony and Jenna got into a little fist fight.

"Tony, be nice to your sister. Jenna stop turning into your brother." Bruce rolled his eyes.

Both Jenna and Tony stuck their tongues out at Bruce.

"So what're you doing?" Tony asked looking over Jenna's shoulder.

"I'm trying to mix your arc reactor and titanium." Jenna said tapping on the screen.

"Clever, but you can get stronger results with alamanthium." Tony pointed out.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Jenna said and added that to the mix.

"What sword type do you want?"

"I'm debating between rapier, katana, and sabre."

"What about all three?"

"Like that'll happen," Jenna scoffed.

"I can make it,"

"Awesome," Jenna smirked.

"I can send people out to do that and I can get them to you soon." Tony said and walked over to Bruce.

"Remember, I see everything," Tony said a bit edgy.

Bruce gave him a curious look and Tony's face said 'we'll talk later.' With that Tony walked out.

The day went on until dinner and Jenna saved her work.

"You coming, Brucie?" Jenna asked from the door.

**AN-**

**Hey look, super short chapter! Anywho sorry I disappeared, I was on a trip to Washington DC and I couldn't access my computer. So I'm curious, what do you guys think will happen?**


	23. Double Bubble, Toil n Trouble

Bruce smiled and saved his work. He stood up and followed the bubbly brunette to the mess hall. The two got in line and grabbed their dinner.

"Lady Jenna!" Thor's voice boomed over the din of the room.

Jenna turned to face the source of the noise and smiled a stunning smile.

"Thor!" Jenna called. She hurried to put her tray on the table.

When she did she turned to the tall blonde and he swept her into a massive hug that literally swept her off her feet.

Thor had been in Asgard for two months. After he and Jenna had become close friends in two years, they always seemed inseparable. Bruce sat at the table and looked down at his food.

"So how have you been?" Jenna asked once Thor set her back on the ground.

"I've been well, Lady Jenna, as has Asgard. What about yourself?"

"Could've been better, how's Lady Sif?" Jenna had never been to Asgard, but whenever the two were alone, Thor would tell her all about Asgard and his adventures.

Bruce perked up: could've been better? What had happened?

"She is quite excellent, I just may have to take you to Asgard next time, she's been asking about you." Thor smiled and Jenna mimicked it.

The two sat down and Thor told Jenna of what the Warriors Three had done this time. Jenna was deeply ingrained in the conversation while Bruce stayed quiet and ate his food solemnly. Soon the rest of the rest of the team showed up from the training room. Steve sat down and smiled at Bruce who gave a small one in return. Steve and Tony started to get into a conversation about who knows what when Natasha and Clint sat down. Jenna smiled and waved at the two soldiers. Nat nodded in return and Clint made a silly face.

In two years, the team had grown accustomed to Jenna. Her and Clint had patched up the mistakes and now were good friends. Nat had simply gotten used to Jenna's hyperactivity. While the young Stark was cautious of the red-headed woman, she still would do, as Jenna called it, 'girly-things' with her.

Bruce watched Jenna converse with Thor; while Bruce and Jenna were close, she only talked to him about science, which he did enjoy; he wished they talked about more.

After they got back from Texas, things had been different. Jenna would smile at him and they would talk, but as she got older, the more it seemed Bruce was squeezed out of the picture. He would say he was okay with that, but truthfully he wasn't. After two years he could admit that yes, Bruce Banner was indeed in love with his best friend's sister. A simple infatuation couldn't have lasted for twenty-six months.

Bruce kept staring at the blonde at the brunette talk about Asgard. The more he thought about it, the louder the noise in the cafeteria became. It kept up a steady crescendo until Bruce couldn't take it anymore. He felt his head becoming clouded with anger and frustration. Feelings he knew all too well. He muttered an abrupt 'excuse me' and stood up while rushing out the door. It seemed only instantly that two agents came rushing to see if he was going to Hulk out.

"I'll be fine," he muttered forcing the beast to calm _way_ the hell down.

He stumbled into the lab and gripped the white counter top until his knuckles seemed to match the pigment. He desperately tried to calm down, but images of Jenna and Thor talking kept slinking into his mind. He was so enraged he didn't her the door open.

There was only one person on this ship that could actually calm down Bruce. She had come to do just that.

**AN-**

**I've been busy and I know this is short, but I had to tell you guys! If you are going to Denver Comicon Saturday and Sunday, I will be there! I will be wandering around cosplaying. Saturday as Rose Tyler and Sunday as Stephanie (outfit in Restart Chapter 14 before she goes shopping, go look). Both days I will have a Pikachu bag that has signatures on it. If you think you have found me, ask 'Has the apple been chewed?' I will respond with 'Yes, and the banana has been peeled.' Then I will probably take a picture with you. So yeah!**


End file.
